Mistakes And Regrets
by tonstar17
Summary: WARNING. Alcohol abuse and Debts issues. Will Penny Marry Leonard in Las Vegas after his revelation. Is their relationship built on mutual trust and shared values? Let's take a ride and see where this goes. This will be mostly Penny and Leonard's thoughts, but other's will feature. I Own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Things fall apart**

* * *

 **Penny sat on the floor in a dimly lit room drunk as hell tears streaming down her face she looked at the half empty bottle of wine and the rest of the bottles scattered around the room. She thought this is what has become her. A sad drunk with no self-respect and nothing to live for, her life was perfect and living her dream the world at her feet and new friends. Traveling the world and more money than she could ever dream of. Until recently when it all came crashing down by her failure to listen to those close to her and cutting them out of her life because she took advice from the wrong people. She thought of ending it all what the point of going on. She had nothing to lose. Her mind drifted back to the love of her life as it's had frequently done. Her thoughts went back to when things started to fall apart.**

* * *

 **Flashbacks**

It's three years since Leonard, and her broke up. After the kiss revelation penny just couldn't trust Leonard anymore. Heartbroken and devastated by Leonard's infidelity. WHY, WHY LEONARD. She remembered the evening like it was yesterday. Penny was pretty quiet during the drive and just thinking why now to bring this up was he trying to sabotage the wedding. Penny was in shock she couldn't think straight so much was going through her head right now. What does this mean for them, will she be able to forgive him, and is there any more secrets he's hiding from her. She was so happy until he told her about the kiss. How could he do this to her? She wanted to forget about the kiss and marry him but the more she thought about it, the more she was having second thoughts. As it all sank in she realized she couldn't go through with it and when they finally got to Las Vegas it was all too much for Penny she decided to call off the wedding. The betrayal was too deep and tonight was supposed to be the happiest of her life and Leonard ruined it with his revelation. Of all the people in the world, the last person she thought would hurt her was Leonard. He was just like the rest of the guys she dated in the past. A cheat and not to be trusted, all the time she was missing him while he was away he was too busy enjoying himself and kissing another girl. Penny wanted to ask more questions but was afraid of the answers. She just wanted to go home.

When they got back to Pasadena, she asked Leonard for a break to sort her head out. Leonard tried to explain that it was just one kiss, and he stopped it and nothing further happened. He also told her how the quilt has been bugging him for the last two years and was afraid to tell her because he was scared of the consequences and her reaction. Penny stood by her decision and in the end he admitted defeat and agreed to the break.

Penny avoided Leonard for the first two weeks. She didn't go to 4a for dinner but spend her time with the girls in 4b and putting more effort in her job as a sales rep to take her mind away from Leonard. Amy and Bernadette were worried about her state of mind as she wouldn't open up to how she was feeling but just kept saying she was fine. They could see she wasn't but left it like that until she was ready to talk. Things began to fall apart, she just couldn't bring herself to forgive him or forget about what Leonard did. After a month of successfully avoiding him, Penny finally broke things off and giving him back his ring. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make, but it was the right thing to do as she now saw the man she loved as nothing but a cheat. She couldn't trust him anymore, and it's not like the first time he'd cheated, but this was the first time on her. She was angry with him for betraying her and mad at herself for maybe taking him for granted most of the time and not treating him with the respect he deserved. She was now sorry for that but over the years she had opened up her feeling, putting all her trust in him, never in a million years did she think he would destroy her happy world. She was now living in a dump of a flat with nothing to look forward to in her life. She hoped to never wake up from this nightmare and finally find peace.

* * *

Leonard was devastated and didn't take the breakup well he begged penny to give him another chance and professed his undying love for her. She'd already made up her mind and the way she looked at him now told him all he needed to know. She hated him, but Leonard wouldn't give up because he knew somewhere in her heart she still loved him. Leonard was losing this battle but kept trying. He wrote her apologetic and love letters, brought her flowers every day. Reminding her of all the good times they shared to no avail but penny would just send them back unopened and refused to talk to him. He gradually slipped into his world drinking heavily and avoiding his friends staying in his room listening to Marvin Gaye or going out to bars to get drunk just to ease the pain. The guys tried to help and support him assuring him penny is just hurting and will forgive him she just needs time, but he refused to believe them. He scares them with his angry rants and erratic behavior while drunk. He sometimes became threatening so they just left him to his own devices and hoped one day he would realize drinking will not solve his problems, and when needed they would be there for him.

Sheldon and Amy had fixed their relationship, and he had made a lot of efforts to prove to Amy his love for her was real. They were engaged and happy she spend a lot of time and sleepovers at 4a. It did not go unnoticed by Leonard as it reminded him of how happy he once was and threw it all away. For some stupid kiss, he didn't enjoy. Why did he let it happen? And why didn't he tell penny sooner or just kept his big mouth shut he knew he did the right thing if he wanted to marry Penny with no regrets. Everything was falling apart for him, and it finally sank in that his one night of weakness has ended his relationship with Penny. As the month went by he saw less and less of Penny they were drifting apart she wanted nothing to do with him. He was losing it, and he couldn't live without Penny. He loves her so much without her in his life it wasn't worth living so Leonard made a decision that would change his life and everyone around him. He stood outside a bar contemplating if to go in. It wasn't a hard decision. He was going to get drunk tonight, and he didn't care he had nothing to lose. It didn't matter the pain would end soon, and he will be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn of Events**

* * *

Leonard was sitting in a bar feeling sorry for himself and thinking about consequences of his betrayal. He knew he had blown it with Penny, and she hated him, the way she looked at him with disgust proved his point. He had lost her for good it was his entire fault and he deserved it. He felt ashamed and worthless, his mother was right he didn't deserve to be loved He didn't want to live anymore. Maybe it was the drink talking but he was at his lowest point; his career wasn't going anywhere the only good thing in his life has now left him. As he drank more, his low esteem gathers pace, and he sank more and more into oblivion.

Leonard was approached by two men in black suits and dark glasses who introduce themselves as government agents and wanted to talk to him about his research.

Leonard was scared at first he thought he'd done something wrong or was the whole Joyce Kim thing had come back to bite him.

They asked him to go with them he agreed as he wasn't in any state to argue with them. He climbed into their 4X4 SUV they blindfolded him the drive took about 2 hours

He arrived at his unknown destination. The next day after sobering up found himself in a room with just a table and two chairs. After about five minutes, another man entered the room and sitting in the chair across from him, He stared at the man. He was wearing a dark suit but wasn't one of the men from the bar. The man spoke in deep-toned and curt voice. Leonard listened he was relieved that he wasn't in any trouble just the government wanted him to work on a very secret project. He was the best in his field, and if he chose to accept. He would be away for two years, and he couldn't tell anyone about it or his whereabouts he will be working in a secret location and no contact with the outside world. Leonard was given 10 minutes to make his mind up. He didn't have to think for that long.

Penny was no longer in his life she hated him and living next to her was slowly killing him. Eventually, she'd meet someone else, so a fresh start is what he needed away from everyone and his former life. It was better than his idea of ending it. Leonard decided to accept he was briefed and made to sign confidentiality and security act papers and not to mention his work to anyone without the right authorization and also after the experiment has ended. Leonard thought things were looking up.

* * *

Leonard had been missing for over two weeks now his friends reported him missing 24 hours after no one had seen him. He left his phone, passport and driving licence and his account hadn't been used since he went missing.

When penny heard that Leonard was missing, she didn't show any emotion. She just asked if they've checked all the places he frequent she joined them in the search but over the weeks she just made excuses why she couldn't help out anymore. They couldn't understand how cold penny had become this was the man she once loved and now she couldn't care less if he was dead or alive.

The gang did not give up and continued to look for Leonard putting up posters and setting up a Facebook account asking anyone who spotted him to get in touch. Sheldon took it badly than the rest but with Amy's help and support he didn't go crazy as the gang feared.

The police gave up after a while as they thought he was dead or didn't want to be found. The only contact now was when they found a body that may fit his description they were called in to identify the body but glad every time it's wasn't him. It was Amy and Bernadette's job to go in and identify the body because the boys couldn't stomach it.

Meanwhile, Penny wasn't coping well and stayed away from the gang. They began to get worried about Penny. This split the group as sides were taken on whose fault all this was which caused arguments. The girls tried to find out what Penny was thinking if she still loved Leonard or hated his guts. But she wouldn't open up just being so cold and unreadable and drinking like a fish. They were sure she was sleeping around, but they couldn't prove it sometimes she went missing for days and wouldn't tell them where or when she be back and not answering her phone. she often woke up hung-over in the afternoons they didn't know what to do. She'd already got in trouble at work for taking too many sick days. They called her father and after explaining all that had happened he arrived two days later and made penny go home with him for a few weeks to clear her head. She didn't want to go at first, but her father won in the end.

Things went back to normal for the gang while Penny was away, they still had takeout at 4a Sheldon insisting on getting some for Leonard, which just sat on the table and never got eaten. He just stares at the door hoping Leonard would walk through the door but every day he was disappointed. He missed his best buddy.

Penny spends most of her time in Nebraska out in the open fields just staring out to nowhere. Sometimes taking her horse for long rides her parents were worried about her it has been one week since she came home with her father and not once has she talked about Leonard or how she was feeling. It broke their hearts to see her like this. They didn't want to push her hoping when she is ready she'd open up, but time wasn't on their side.

The next week was the same pattern and routine out in the fields and riding. Her mother took her shopping, but penny just wasn't interested she just kept drifting away and making small talk when her mother would ask if she is OK. Her parents tried reminding her of favourite memories when she was a kid. She finally cracked and told her mum the whole story from beginning to end she cried all the way through. her mother just rubbed her back and listened and kept assuring her that everything was going to be alright. The breakup was difficult and painful for Penny. While Penny appreciated, her family and friends being there for her none of them had made her feel any better. They were losing her and didn't know what to do. Her father called their doctor who examined penny but couldn't find anything wrong with her. The Doctor recommends she see a psychiatrist. After talking to Penny his diagnosis was her dealing with the breakup in her way, and it's just a matter of time before she becomes herself again and not to push her.

Penny came home after her break with the gang seeing no change in her she stayed away from 4a and a week later she broke the news that she had quit her job and was moving out. Too many memories and needing a fresh start. She found a small apartment in the Los Angeles area and with her savings she could afford to be jobless for a few months. Penny had decided to go back into acting and spend all her time going to auditions.

It finally paid off a couple of months later she got cast in a sitcom for five episodes but got extended as her character became popular. She was signed for the next ten episodes. Things were looking up for Penny and for the first time in months she was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in Fame**

* * *

It was now a year since penny's big break. She'd signed for another two years earning $300.000 an episode she was also starring in a movie as the lead actors love interest. Penny was now self-sufficient and bought her first home in a nice suburban in Hollywood, she made new friends in the acting world and invited to the best parties. She also did a lot of charity work and helped out at the homeless shelter near where she lived. Penny kept herself busy and didn't have time for romance. Even if the gang thought she was sleeping around which wasn't true, she wanted space, so she stayed with her friend Cheryl occasionally while dealing with the break up with Leonard. There was nobody special in her life as she didn't have time for that with all the projects she was working on. The gang didn't see much of penny since she moved. Amy and Bernadette did meet up with her every other week. But that turned to every month and then once in a couple of months with Penny's busy schedule. the last time was about six months ago. Penny's movie was a box office hit, increasing her profile and as the offers came flooding in she could now pick and choose what projects to take on. As her popularity grew so did her ego hanging out with the Hollywood elites and partying into the early hours most nights and paying for all the drinks. She had a vast entourage of people hanging out with her most of them she employed as part of penny's team. She hired agents, advertising reps, press officers, makes up artist and lots of other people to cater for her everyday needs. Penny was happy she had friends she could count on. They advised her to cut her old friends out of her life as it wasn't good for her image. She also started dating a tall, handsome actor, but no matter how happy her life was now she felt there was something missing, and she couldn't place it. Penny was still drinking a lot.

Two and half years has past since Penny became famous she was living the dream her old life left behind and had stopped contact with the gang a while back. In fact, Amy and Bernadette tried to keep in touch but penny ignored their calls and refused to meet them when they turned up at the mansion she recently bought. They were told to leave and never come back, or arrested for trespassing. Amy and Bernadette did not give up though they still tried to contact her via phone, emails and letters that included an invitation to Amy & Sheldon forthcoming wedding. She didn't show up which upset the couple; they wanted their best friends there for their special day.

Penny was making so much money she hardly knew what to do with it. She had a whole room full of shoes and dresses some not even worn. She owned four cars and 2-holiday homes. She frequently travelled with her crew by private jet to the Caribbean when she wasn't working and spend a month in Europe visiting major European cities. Living her life to the fullest Penny's drinking and spending was getting out of control. It was like she was trying to block out some trauma in her life by drinking and shopping to make herself happy. She would come home from work, and there would be all sorts of deliveries her maid Emma had signed for on her behalf. But Penny couldn't remember placing the orders and later realizing she did it online while drunk. She decided to put some money away for her future just in case. But never got around to doing it until one night while drunk she logged on to her online account and moved a considerable amount of money to a saving account. But what she failed to realize in her drunken state is that she moved it to the wrong account.

Life went on for Penny she worked hard on her sitcom but refused to extend her contract at end of the season because of all the offers she was getting. She did two movies one of them shot abroad and half a dozen commercials and personal appearances. Penny travelled to all corners of the globe to promote her films. She was now a star and millionaire within two years.

Penny kept in touch with her family and invited her parents to stay when she wasn't filming or away. After seeing the life penny was leading and her reckless spending they got worried and tried to make her see sense. They could see the people she surrounded herself with were just using her and not real friends. Her so called boyfriend just bought himself another car with penny money. With advice from him and her new friends, Penny told her parents to stay out her business that turned into a big fight and Penny telling them to leave. She cut them out of her life like she did with the gang.

Penny was still bothered by this missing link in her life she couldn't understand why it was a constant pain. She had everything she had ever dreamt of. Money, fame, mansion and a hot boyfriend. So why wasn't she 100% happy? What was missing? She decided not to dwell on it, her life was perfect, and that's all that matters.

One day as penny was going through one of her many wardrobes she spotted a small box at the bottom. She pulled it out and opened it the first thing she saw was a picture of her and Leonard it made her smile she took out more photos of them together remembering every single moment the pictures were taken. She spotted the snowflake that Leonard had given her on his return from the North Pole. It was preserve in one percent solution of polyvinyl acetal resin. A wave of happiness instantly blew through her heart as she picked up the snowflake and put it to her heart. She felt real happiness for the first time in a long time, and it finally hit her. She missed Leonard she had been in denial all this time putting him to the back of her mind. She sobs as she looked through the mementos each one bringing back happy memories of them together. He may not be here with me, but he will always be in my heart. Penny broke down. For the first time since he went missing penny hoped he was happy wherever he was and the thought of him being dead and maybe her being responsible broke her heart further. She'd forced herself to hate him and didn't see the damage she was doing to herself. She never hated him just pushed the hurt aside and concentrated on her acting. Her selfishness has driven all the people she cared about away. Weeks went by, Penny couldn't get Leonard out of her mind. She missed the way he used to hug her and the way he used to kiss her lips and most of all she missed the way he used to hold her. She realized now he was the missing link and decided to find him. She also had a feeling her so-called boyfriend was cheating on her. She hired the best detective agency to try and track Leonard down. After months of searching and no trace of him, she began to think the worst, was he dead? The drinking continued as she blamed herself for what might have happened to him. She still paid the agency to keep looking. Penny now realized that she wasn't happy, her dream was turning into a nightmare. And there was no one she could talk to about how she was feeling her so called friends were only there if they could get something out of it. She was beginning to think her parents were right about her friends, they just hung out with her strictly for the cash. She felt lost and alone.

Penny needs help, but she needed to come out of the bubble she was in and take a look at her life. Penny needs to realize that happiness doesn't come as a result of your dreams coming true but the things that makes you happy in life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cut me Dry**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Leonard spends the next two years working on the secret project. The military had recovered some UFO technology, and Leonard was brought in to help identify what kind of laser was contained within this orb that the Army possessed. It was the size of a small ball and made of what they could only describe as crystal. You could see three tiny balls arranged in a triangle shape inside. And when heated to a certain temperature it forms a laser triangle that shoots laser beams in three directions and each beam could penetrate steel. Did the number 3 have any profound significant to the orb? Like the three pyramids of Giza. Or the three wise men from the Bible or even Shiva the Hindu god who has a 3rd eye on his forehead and it's believed to be the source of his untamed energy. What was it and what's it's use? Is it a device used as a portal, a gateway to another realm he wondered? The military wanted to harness its powers and use this new technology for warfare.

Leonard put his mind into his work and after a lot of tests behind safety enclosures, trials & errors Leonard and his team couldn't figure out how this technology worked, it was way too advanced for them. But Leonard wouldn't give up and kept testing different theories. His bosses were quite impressed with Leonard obsession figuring out the orb. They knew they picked the right guy and was just a matter of time before he figured it out. He loved the challenge, and he had no regrets. Never in a million years did he think he would be working on a secret government project let alone alien technology, it was like a dream come true.

He didn't have time to think of penny. He was sure she'd moved on and just hoped she was happy because that's all he ever wants for her. He had made the biggest mistake of his life and lost the one and only true love because of one stupid kiss that didn't even mean anything. He was drunk at the time which impaired his judgement and led to the breakup. He remembered the night how broken and lost she looked. He had broken her heart and would never forgive himself for what he'd done to her he will carry the guilt with him for the rest of his life.

Leonard thought of the gang occasionally too and felt sorry for leaving them without a word. He missed his friends and wondered what they were doing he hopes someday in the future they could find it in their hearts to forgive him. He hopes they understood how hard it would have been for him living next door to Penny knowing she had moved on and hated him.

As time passed Leonard slowly forgot about his old life, he stopped thinking about Penny every day his heart was healing slowly he made new friends within his team. They were not allowed to leave the Base and Leonard didn't even know where they were. They had everything they needed, and they could order any items they wanted once a month. Leonard was happy, but a small part of him still yearn for Penny.

One day while sitting in the canteen drinking coffee he had the shock of his life. He didn't recognize her for a moment or so, but there she was! What the hell was she doing here? It was the girl from the boat she spotted Leonard and walked towards him. She sat next to him. She had on a black suit and white shirt her black hair tied in a ponytail style. She looked at him with her big hazel eyes. She was very attractive. Why was she here? She apologized to Leonard about the kiss and explained that she worked for the secret service. She was put on the ship to monitor Leonard. And see if he was a good candidate who could be trusted, was hardworking and reliable before he could be choosing for the project. It took two years to veto him completely. Leonard was angry that he was been stalked this way and what else they knew about him. He kept it in and calmly let his feeling known about taking advantage of him why he was in a drunken state. But she explained that as she spends more time with him on the boat she began to fall for him. Leonard was shocked but couldn't forgive her for making him lose Penny. She knew he and Penny had broken up, and she wanted a relationship with Leonard.

Leonard hadn't been in a relationship since penny, deep down he felt he would be cheating on penny again. And, to be honest, he hadn't felt the urge or met a girl he wanted to have a relationship with since Penny. Leonard felt nothing for her so broke it gently explaining that he wasn't ready for a relationship at the moment and was flattered by her attention. She took it well but disappointment evident from her body language. She wasn't going to give up that easily. For the next few months she pursued him, and she was relentless but Leonard wasn't interested and made sure he was never alone with her and stayed away from booze while she was there. Every beauty can be a beast. Leonard thought.

Eventually, she realized she was wasting her time. Leonard was probably still in love with Penny and requested a moved to field duties. She underestimated the power of love.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were not looking good for Penny when a secret from her past came back to haunt her.

Her ex-boyfriend Mike sold pictures of Penny in the nude and the rights to his blog about their spontaneous sex adventures to the local rag. They were splashed all over the front pages and some very distasteful ones on the Internet. Penny was big news but not in a good way, it didn't help when more Ex-boyfriends began selling their stories & pictures too, even Kurt got in the act. It prompts a lot of her backers and investors to have cold feet and pull out of contracts with her. She got dropped from a family movie she was about to star in and an animated movie she was doing the voice over.

To make matter worst, she received a letter from the IRS. She had failed to file her federal income taxes for the last two years. The IRS filed a federal tax lien against Penny. She had made over $20 million so far but with her huge spending and her entourage she'd spend most of it. Penny could lose everything even her mansion, personal properties and any financial assets she owned to pay off her taxes. She also got sued by the film studios who had to find quick replacements for the roles she was dropped from. She was badly advised to settle out of court by her lawyers. Penny was rapidly running out of money. She also faces jail for not filing any tax returns in two years.

Penny fell into the trap that most actors who are new to the industry found themselves in, irresponsible with finances and blow everything they earned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Joy and Pain**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Present Time.**

Leonard sat in his new apartment in downtown LA. He had been discharged a couple of months ago after nearly three years in the Army it was a two years sting, but it took longer than they anticipated to understand the orb. Leonard had time to think about the things that puzzled him about the orb. Was it communicating with a realm outside our galaxy a realm that might be designed by extra-terrestrials in a 3-dimensional space-time? Is there a message from other unknown worlds it reads one, two, three. Everything the orb did was in threes he concluded that when it was heated up, it changes directions but still forms a triangle shape, and they all follow in equal or opposite manner. Leonard felt somehow connected to the orb in an altered state of consciousness to an alien world. He wrote secret papers and blueprint based on the extraordinary power of the orb. His analysis and research contained lots of equations and was ground-breaking and was able to tell mistakes or flaws with his calculations. Leonard was now trusted to work on the orb on his own. His analysis was that it could have been designed for portals, stargate travel or teleportation. He just needs to figure out the maths. And when he did, there's a chance that they will disrupt the space and time continuum. he wasn't going to share this information with the military. He was going to give them the short version. The experiment had been a huge success and Leonard manage to figure out the technology and how to control and contain it. They plan on building a prototype jet using its power to propel the craft to ultimate speeds using his specifications he had done his part, and now it was up to the engineers to build it. He never revealed the true power of the orb.

The Army released him with a $500.000 handshake to keep his mouth shut. But one transaction in his bank account just didn't make sense because this wasn't from the Army or Caltech he would query it later. Leonard had got a job in the private sector on recommendations from one his bosses and was doing well; he had his lab with an unlimited budget. He was happy life was great once again.

He now knew from catching up with everyday life TV, films, and the internet that Penny had moved on. He was happy for her that she finally accomplished her dream of being a famous actress and a good one too. He always knew she was talented. He also knew she was in a relationship and a part of him was happy for her. Leonard missed his friends while he was away and hoped they will forgive him for running away. He called Sheldon who promptly fainted at the sound of Leonard's voice. Luckily Amy was there to help him and talk to Leonard. He met up with the gang a few days later, lots of hugging, crying and catching up to do. Leonard, apologizing and was honest with them about his whereabouts and the truth about what awesome experiments he got to do. But he couldn't tell them what he had been working on, they were all envy of Leonard working on a secret project. Especially Sheldon. But they were proud of him and welcomed him back into the group. Sheldon and Amy now living together in 4A happily married. They were also trying for a baby. Howard and Bernadette still happily married with no children and Raj and Emily got engaged three months ago. His phone ringing broke his thoughts it was Howard telling him to turn the TV on as the news broke about penny's scandal and what the media was saying about her. He listened and cursed her ex's for doing this to Penny he would never stoop that low. His heart went out to Penny he knew she was strong and will be able to rise above it. Leonard wanted to be there for Penny but wasn't sure she wanted his help. Leonard knew how penny had treated the gang since she became famous. It wasn't like penny he thought fame will change her but not enough to abandon her friends. People move on he sadly thought. Leonard spent a lot of his free time with the gang. Sheldon was happy to have his buddy back, they played video games and had takeout like back in the days. Leonard was happy they were all happy in their relationships he wishes for what they had but only with the right person. Someday he thought.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

After more ex-boyfriends came out with stuff about Penny to make a quick buck some real but most were just lies. It didn't matter anymore; her career already ruined; she had lost everything. The press moved on to the next victim she could now slowly rebuild her career, but things just got worse. She was down to 2 million dollars after her erratic spending and owing the IRS over $6 million. All her so called Hollywood friends refuse to help her or loan her money to pay off her taxes she lost her mansion and all her assets, her friends just vanished into thin her. She was now alone again. Her parents were right they just used her and when the money ran out they all left her and wouldn't answer their phone or help her. Her boyfriend also left her as she had nothing. She never loved him and refused to sleep with him for over a year. Penny had moved into a rundown apartment a month ago that's all she could afford after paying her taxes, legal fees, settlements and credit cards. She also got a court order to stop any more distributions of the photos and blog. She had $20.000 left to her name. She still owed the IRS $1 million and given a year to pay it off, or she face jail. She drank and cried herself to sleep at night. How could she have been so stupid to lose her fortune in 2 and a half years surrounding herself with people who just used her for her money? She wanted to go home to her parents, but she was so ashamed of how she treated them and also knowing they were right. It was the same reason she didn't want to contact the gang. She wished for Leonard the only man that had truly loved her. The one person who didn't desert her was Emma her maid who she met while volunteering at the homeless shelter and giving her a job saving her from life on the streets. She was loyal and had been with Penny ever since. Emma tried to help Penny as she hit rock bottom, but Penny just wasn't ready for help. Emma was worried for her friend Penny she was drinking herself to death, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She remembered that Penny talked a lot about hanging with a bunch of geniuses before she became famous. Especially what was his name Leon or Lennie? She couldn't remember his name, but she remembered one was called Amy. While Penny was sleeping off her drunkenness, she went through her contacts. But the number she found for Amy no longer existed when she rang it. She saw the pile of letters she had brought over for Penny when she moved in. Penny hadn't bothered to read them. She probably thought they were all bills and just ignore them. As Emma arranged the letters by importance, one caught her eye it was from a detective agency, and she remembered Penny telling her she hired a detective to track him down but no joy so far. She looked at the letter; It didn't look like a bill, so curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it. They finally found him, and there was an address. She smiled to herself. Maybe this is what Penny needs. A blast from her past.

* * *

 **A/N I'm not American and apologize if I got the Tax system or how it works** **wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Strength of Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day Emma decided to track Leonard down armed with his address. She made her way to his Apartment and knocked, there was no answer after knocking a few times she wondered if this were the right address. She decided to come back the next day as she had errands to do and also wanted to check in on Penny. She hoped Leonard would agree to help Penny she was in a dangerous place at the moment. She was slowly killing herself and Leonard might be the only one to talk some sense into her. She had given up on everything she slept and drank all day. She didn't work for Penny anymore, but she refused to give up on her.

Emma was 23 years old and had a terrible life she was brought up by her alcoholic father after her mum left when she was 9. He used to hit her and spend all his money on drinks, so she ran away when she was 18 to live with her then-boyfriend. He eventually drank himself to death

Her boyfriend turned out be a junkie and after living with him for three years. She couldn't take the beating and the drug abuse anymore she left him with nowhere to go she ended up living on the streets. Penny found her and changed her life, she gave her hope and confidence to turn her life around. She owed her life to Penny and didn't want Penny to end up drinking herself to death as her father did.

The next day she arrived back at his apartment and knocked this time it opened, and there stood a bespectacled man about penny's height with short dark hair and piercing brown eyes. He smiled at her and said.

"Hi, can I help you?" He looked at her. She was very tall and slim with a good figure and pretty. She wore a simple dress that showed off her figure to advantage. She had lovely brown eyes, brown hair, pulled back. She recognised him from the pictures penny had shown her. She thought he was cute and could see one of the reasons while Penny fell for him.

"Hello my name is Emma, I'm a friend of Penny." Leonard froze on the spot at the mention of penny's name. There was silence for what felt like ten minutes but was only about a minute. She tried to read his expression but failed, didn't he want to see Penny? He finally mumbled out. "Is, is... she okay? I'm sorry where's my manners I'm Leonard, please come in." He said nervously. She walked in and was immediately taken aback by the living room. It was beautiful, well-decorated room; there was a brown sofa and two red chairs with a coffee table in the middle. It was quite large there was enough space for a dining table and four chairs. There was also an unobstructed wall of windows that kept the room from feeling cramped. She sat down on one of the red chairs. while he took the sofa.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked.

"Water will be okay." He went into another room that she presumed was the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water for her.

"Is she alright?" he asked again. He looked worried as he sat back down on the sofa.

She nods and saw the sad and concerned expression on his face. She could tell he still really cared about Penny.

"Leonard the reason I'm here is because Penny is in an awful place right now, and I don't know what to do."

"Is this to do with the scandal and her career?"

"Yes, but there is more she has lost everything and now living in a cheap apartment and drinking all the time. I can't get through to her."

"I thought she went home to Nebraska." asked Leonard.

"That what the press was told to leave her alone." She rattled on "She helped me when I was at my lowest point; I had nothing I was living rough on the streets and the fear of being raped or murdered scared the hell out of me. I know what she is going through. She is killing herself slowly. She needs help, Leonard. She's got a good heart, but sometimes people lose their way. Penny just wanted to be liked and when her dreams came true. She wasn't ready for it but..."

"Where is she? I need to see her she needs me." He interrupted her.

Emma was stunned she thought she would have trouble persuading him to go and see Penny. But the minute he knew about her stress he wanted to help her. "Please take me to her." He begged.

"Okay, but I better warn you she is not the same person she used to be" not hesitating Leonard said." I don't care just take me to her. I just hope some of the good old penny is still in her and not push me away."

That was enough to convince her that he was genuine, and she gave a happy smile as she said "Alright I'll take you to her."

* * *

They drove to penny's Apartment in Emma car. He was both nervous and excited, the thought of seeing Penny again was overwhelming. He couldn't help smiling as his heart came alive for the first time in three years.

But something was bugging Leonard, and he had to ask. "How did you find me, did penny send you?" Without looking at him and concentrating ahead, she answered. "No, she didn't she doesn't know I found you."

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't penny found you." Leonard blinked a few times confused and said "I don't understand?"

"A year ago Penny hired a detective agency to track you down. that's how long it took." She glance at him quickly and the road. "I found a letter from the Detective agency two days ago and opened. It had your address."

"Oh," she still cared about made him feel good knowing penny was thinking about him even when her world was crumbling around her. He knew what he had to do. He was going to help her. She was strong, but she just needed to be nudged in the right direction "Can I ask you a question, Emma."

"Shoot away."

"Why did penny want to find me after all these years?"

She stopped the car as they arrived at penny's apartment Leonard looked around nervously this was a rundown part of LA and shivered at the thought of Penny living in this neighborhood. His thoughts were interrupted by Emma speaking. "She never forgot about you, Leonard. She's lost and the only time I saw her happy was when she spoke of you." He blushed as he said "I never forgot about her too." She thought how cute.

"How long has she been, you know drinking heavily." He asked.

"On and off for three years but the last three months she's been binge drinking every day."

That's is not good if she carries on drinking at this rate, in 6 to 12 months' time her liver will be affected by alcohol and the damage might not be reversible." Leonard explained.

"I wish we had talked more about her drinking, if I brought it up, she would just say she was fine. And wave away my concerns, to her it was just a couple of glasses of wine with dinner. She'd insist she was in control and tell me not to worry.

"I just hope I'm not too late. He replied.

Emma smiled at this. "Ready"

"As ready as I will ever be." He smiled back at her. They got out the car and walked toward penny's apartment block. Thinking what would penny's reaction be when she saw him. Will she reject him? Or let him help her. He didn't know the answers to the questions. But was hopeful of a turning point.

Leonard knew when it came to Penny he was weak. He knew deep down he could never abandon her knowing she is in a bad way and just walk away. He just couldn't do it. He had this instinct always to be there for her. to protect, care, and love her. He could never walk away from her in her hour of need.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drowning your Sorrows**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Emma let herself and Leonard into Penny's Apartment the curtains were drawn. She opened the curtains to let some light in the living room; the room was damp, and the walls look like they could do with some paint. There were a sofa and a chair a kitchen adjourns the living room with an island table. There was what he could only describe as an ancient fridge and stove, and some of the cabinets were hanging off their hinges.

Leonard followed Emma as she headed towards Penny's bedroom as they entered the sight that he saw broke his heart into a billion pieces. The floor littered with wine bottles and the only sound coming from the room was the soft snore from Penny. She was sitting on the floor her back against the wall asleep with an empty bottle in one hand. Emma drew the curtains but even the light hitting the room wasn't enough to wake her up. They both grabbed one hand each and lifted her onto her bed. Leonard tried to wake her with no joy at one point she opened her eyes and mumbled something and fell asleep again. Leonard decided to let her sleep it off.

He look around the room it was the same condition as the living room there was a wardrobe, double wooden bed and a chair clothes scattered all over the place.

Emma left to go grocery shopping for Penny; she said she would be back soon.

Leonard promised to stay with Penny until she wakes up. While he waited he cleared out all the bottles and picked up all her clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Leonard sat in the chair at the end of the bed.

He picked up one of the magazines on the floor and as he browses them he promptly fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

A couple of hours later Penny woke up, and as the sunlight hit her eyes, she groaned and turned away from the window. Closing her eyes as her head started banging she frowned and thought. That was a strange dream it felt so real, and Leonard was in it talking to her. She felt sad that it was only a dream. She just wanted to feel his touch again. Penny needed to pee, and as she sat up on her bed, she spotted him. She rubbed her eyes to makes sure it was real. Penny wondered what he was doing here. How did he find her? She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Seeing him again brought back good and bad memories. She cringes at how horrible she was to him. Cutting him out of her life because of one stupid kiss. Yes, he betrayed her but she now knew they could have sat down and talked about it.

Why was he sitting on the chair in her bedroom asleep? "Leonard" she screamed he nearly fell off the chair.

"Penny are you okay."

Her lips began to tremble as she held her hands out he embraced her both on their knees on her bed. She started to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back as his tears fell as well. She smelled like a brewery, but he didn't care. They held each other for like ten minutes, and as Penny sobbing slowly turned into quieter tears, he pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were hard and bleak like stones dipped in blue-black ink.

He could tell the past six months has been hard on her. Penny's face had an unhealthy pallor and was puffy. She looked older than her thirty-two years, thin and pale.

Her hair was no longer blonde: it was dyed black and cut short in a ragamuffin style. It was a shock to see how she had altered.

She held his face he hadn't changed very much, his hair was longer those brown eyes she missed so much. "Penny I'm sorry for hurting you. I want you to know I'm here for you as long as you want me."

"Please don't leave me I need you I'm feel lost without you." She cried.

"I don't intend to."

"I need to pee." Leonard laughed. That the Penny, he remembered saying it as it is. "Okay," she let go of his face and went to use the bathroom. She could be heard coughing violently. The bedroom door open and in walked Emma.

"Hi, how is she doing?" She asked.

"Not too good I think she is still drunk but aware."

"She is sick Leonard she has been coughing like that for over a week. She also refused to see a doctor." The coughing continued from the bathroom. That's when Leonard decided he would do something he has never done before. He will be take charge, Leonard.

"She can't stay here this place is making her sick the walls are damp, and I'm sure it's the cause of her coughing. I'm taking her home with me."

"You would do that for her after the way she treated you." She stopped herself.

"I'm sorry she told me everything." She looked away. "I shouldn't have said anything."

He gave her a sad smile and said "it was my fault I let her down and deserved it." Just then the toilet flushed, and Penny entered the bedroom seeing Emma she asked "What's going on? How do you two know each other?" A feeling of jealousy runs through her.

"Nothing she found me and brought me to you."

"I'm sorry Penny," Emma interjected. "I found a letter from the detective agency and opened it. They found his address, so I went to see him."

Penny relaxed. "It's okay Emma, could you get me some water and some painkillers, please." She nodded and left the room. Penny sat on the bed with her hands on her head. He sat next to her. "Penny you can't stay here I want you to come with me. I have a beautiful flat, and you can stay as long as you want."

"Leonard I don't know you got your life to live now. I don't wish to be a burden on you." She wipes her eyes.

"Penny I'm here for you don't push me away. You need help I mean look at the state of you."

"Leonard take a look at me I have nothing I'm washed up I have lost everything and what looks I ever had. All I ever do is push the people that cares about me away."

"You can't live like this Penny. You need help."

"I have nothing. I don't want your help just leave me alone. I'll be fine." She curled into a ball on the bed facing away from him. "Just go

Leonard. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"You can't run from yourself Penny you past will always catch up with you. You need to start moving forward."

"I don't care I have no future my life's ruined. Just let me be I have nothing to look forward to."

Leonard didn't know what to say but needed to get through to her with frustration in his voice.

"For Heaven's sake, Penny,' he yelled at her. 'Stop this! I'm trying to help you! Don't push me away. You are coming home, and you have no choice in the matter." Penny looked at him, eyes blinking. There was a pause, and then she said in a cold, shocked voice, "'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to irritate you." 'Then followed silence and she nodded. "I'll come home with you."

"I'm sorry for shouting I didn't mean to." He rubbed her shoulder because he felt sad but glad he was getting through to her. "I just want you to get better. The drinking has to stop Penny."

"I don't want to hurt anymore Leonard. My mind is angry, and I drink so I wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow." She shed more tears and continues. "I lost everything because of my dreams. I have done many things I wish I can take back and re-do, I lost my family, my friends, my home. You, Leonard, were the hardest."

"Penny don't do this."

"No Leonard let me finish. She interrupted him. "I thought I will never see you again not knowing if you were dead or alive broke my heart. I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I drank to make you disappear from my mind. I'm nothing without you.

"Penny don't talk like that you have always been special in my eyes. I don't know what else to say." He looked down at his hands. "When you broke up with me I missed you so much. Like the desert miss the rain. I was a mess too and drinking a lot. I was saved just before I went on a downward spiral.

They both still knew each other, and as their eyes met, it felt like they were searching each other's souls. They were still bitterly hurting.

She took the pills that Emma gave her and drank the contents of the bottle in one mouth full.

Emma packed a suitcase for Penny while she showered and help her get dressed.

She drove them to Leonard's apartment she hopes he would get through to her and help her overcome the dark place she was in. If anyone could do it, Leonard could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fighting the Demons**

* * *

Chapter 8

A month has passed since Penny moved in with Leonard. She had been sleeping in the spare room, and things seem fine. He had been careful with her. He didn't want to be too harsh for fear of pushing her away.

She drank for the first few weeks but not every day. He was fine with that as the best way for penny was to decrease slowly her consumption. She couldn't just go cold turkey. As the weeks passed by Leonard slowly got rid of the drinks in the apartment. It was hard for Penny to stay away from the booze. She had been drinking every day for the last three years, and it had taken its toll on her. Leonard had decided to work from home when he can to look after Penny. With no booze around she became quiet and withdrawn

Her dependency on alcohol was beginning to show as she tried to stop. It wasn't easy. A week of not drinking penny started to feel sick she was shaking constantly and hallucinating, suffering from withdrawal symptoms, she wasn't regularly eating as she had no appetite. Penny hadn't realized how much she depended on alcohol.

* * *

Leonard came home one day after he had to go into work for a couple of hours to sign some papers. He found Penny on the sofa drinking and listening to music on her iPod speakers.

"Hey Leonard" she happily said.

"Hi Penny what are you doing,"

She poured some more wine into her glass. "Would you like to join me for a drink and dance?" she got up from the sofa and started dancing seductively in front of him.

"No Thank you. Penny, you've been doing so well. Why are you doing this, where did you get the wine from." He knew she shouldn't be drinking at all."I went out for a walk and on my way back I bought a bottle to celebrate." She is grinning at him. "It's only a glass of wine I just need a drink it's nothing." She argued.

"Penny you are drunk you look a mess and the bottle is nearly empty." He didn't want to criticize or argue about her drinking he knew it was hard for her and understood, but he couldn't help being a little annoyed with her. "You know what drink yourself to death if that's what you want." He went to his bedroom. He got into bed and as usual his mind wondered.

He was happy in his life; he had an excellent job that he loved. A nice spacious two bedroom apartment overlooking the city and he was glad to be back in the company of his friends and also the new ones he made while away. He had spent a lot of time touring the country and giving talks on space-time. He was enjoying himself and now out of nowhere penny was his thoughts and in his life again.

Howard and Raj said he was stupid for taking her in after the way she treated him. Leonard should just move on with his life far away from Penny. The girls just said do what you think is right and follow your heart. He thought about it too. Did he make the right decision to help Penny what if she doesn't want his help? Just then there was a knock on his door, and penny stumbled in she saw Leonard lying on the bed facing away from her. "Leonard I'm sorry I really am it just so hard I promise to try harder." She climbed into his bed and wrapped her arm around him.

"Penny what are you doing."

"Please just hold me." She began to sob. He turned around to face her and pulled her to his chest. "Thank you, Leonard," she whispered.

"What for" he whispered back.

"For always been there for me and not giving up on me."

"I will never give up on you I can't if I tried. You make me whole." Those words made her heart skip a beat. She felt warm inside this is where she belonged; Penny felt so comfortable in his arms and safe. She missed this. They stayed like that until he heard her soft snore. He held her falling asleep. Penny in his protective arms.

* * *

She finally agreed to see a doctor who gave her prescriptions for her cough and alcohol dependency. She was doing well. She relapsed a couple of times having good and bad days. Leonard couldn't be with her all the time because of work commitments he had to attend. Emma also helped but when left on her own. It was hard for her to resist the temptation.

It was on the day of her and Leonard's anniversary when they got engaged, one of the happiest days of her life she felt so sad how things turned out. She went out and brought a bottle of wine.

He had come home a few times and found Penny passed out. Today wasn't any different. Leonard didn't know what to do. He hadn't taken in, the extent to which alcohol dependency affects a person physically and psychologically.

He looked at Penny slump on the sofa and half-empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. There was something about her that that kept drawing him to her. He was determined to do anything to help her get better. He took the bottle and poured the content down the sink.

Penny woke up with a sore head as she reached for the bottle she realized it was gone. She heard the shower. Leonard was home. She'd let him down again she promise him she will stop. But it was so hard she couldn't help but think about how she lost Leonard, her dreams turning into a nightmare and how she had treated the people that were closest to her. It hurt so much the only way to forget the pain was to drink.

She had made many mistakes. And regrets with Leonard and her life. Why does he keep coming back? What is wrong with him? Why doesn't he just give up on her and meet someone who will love him for the beautiful man that he is. He had told her everything that happened to him and how he wanted to end it all because of her and how he worked secretly for the army. Thoughts were broken. Leonard walked in. She smiles at him. She could tell he wasn't happy with her as he ignored her and went into the kitchen. She wonders if he's ok as he doesn't respond. She followed him and stood by the door watching him trying to find something to prepare for dinner.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you down."

"Penny don't you keep saying you are sorry. Alcoholism is a disease and, like any other illness, needs treatment."

"I know Leonard I'm trying. but some days are harder, and I just can't help myself." She began to cry. "I really want to get better I'm tired of living like this," He went over to her and took her into his arm.

"I really want to get better I'm tired of living like this," she let the tears flow. He went over to her and took her into his arm.

"You need professional help and maybe counselling. It will help your recovery."

"Leonard I'll do anything to get better." She cried. I'll do it for you. I promise."

"No, Penny. Not just for me but you too. Promise me."

"I swear I want to love my life again." I want to be strong again." he holds her she doesn't seem to see the pain she is putting him through, he hoped this was the beginning of her recovery.

* * *

Tests showed her liver had been damaged but was reversible if she stop drinking. She had a few sessions of counselling to try to help her identify the cause of her drinking. It was confirmed that it was a combination of her losing Leonard and her insecurities; this was the root of her addiction, and everything else just fuels it. She had to get on top of everything the fact that she now knew about her addiction would help to keep her sober. As the weeks went by Penny was slowly getting better she followed the program she had been set and did her exercises, her appetite returned, and her color was coming back to her face. She was looking healthier her face wasn't puffy anymore she was determined to get better. She still had trouble sleeping, and the nightmares didn't help. It was tougher now because she didn't have the alcohol to help her sleep. She had now figured out a way to go to sleep which was better than drinking. She'd sneak into Leonard's bed while he was sleep and snuggle into him he would instinctively put a protective arm around her without even waking up. She loved it when he did that, and he didn't seem to mind when he woke up and found her in his bed.

She felt comfortable in his arms and sleep came so quickly for her. But one thing still bothered her the jail term hanging over her head. She didn't know how she was going to get the money to pay off the $1 million she still owed. She didn't tell Leonard about it because he had done enough for her and knowing Leonard he would go out of his way to find the money even if it means financial difficulties for him. She would never do that to him. She had to find another way of raising the money. She had six months left.

* * *

Leonard was impressed with Penny's fight against her addiction he was proud of her she was doing it all on her own with the support of him and Emma. She hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in over a month. It was time Penny met the gang. He knew Amy and Bernadette were willing to forgive penny it was the boys he would have a hard time convincing. He will talk to them next week during games night. Penny needed her family and friends behind her. One step at a time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Healing the Wounds**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Leonard didn't know how to bring up the subject of Penny reconnecting with the gang. He wasn't sure how she will take it. Was she ready? What if they reject her? She could easily relapse, and all the hard work would go out the window. But he had to try. It was part of her treatment to reconcile with all the people she had wronged. It will help her recovery and put her mind at ease. The gang, the first step, and her parents, will be the next step, he thought. But he was also dreading meeting up with Wyatt. Will he hate him for hurting penny or even inflict some physical harm on him? He cringes at the thought. But he will cross that bridge when he gets to it. He decided to go for it. Penny needs this.

"Penny how would you like to meet up with the gang sometime. They miss you." He sat next to her on the sofa.

"I don't know. I feel awful how I treated them. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them."

"It is okay, Amy and Bernadette can't wait to see you." he lied.

"Really after the way I treated them."

"You were given bad advice I explained it to them. They are cool with it. The guys are idiots though. But they get over it."

"What if they reject me, Leonard, I was horrible to them."

"Then they reject me because you are my friend too."

I want to be more than your friend again she thought to herself. "I don't want you fighting with them over me."

"That's not going to happen if they are my friends they will understand."

"Leonard I'm not sure about this. I feel appalling for the way I acted towards them, and I don't expect them to forget what I did."

He put his hand on her shoulder and assures her. "It will be okay I promise I'll be right there with you."

She looked up at him and nods. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She said shyly.

They ordered Thai food and ate while watching one of Penny's favorite shows. Penny as usual stealing some of Leonard's food and just making small talk. He noticed that sad look again. What was bothering her, it worried him. He just hoped whatever it is wouldn't disrupt her progress. Penny had gone through a lot in three years, and she was winning the battle with her demons. She was taking baby steps but surely and actually she was getting there. He was proud of her.

That night as usual penny went for her drug. Leonard. As she snuggled into him inhaling his scent. She wanted to be his again.

"Leonard I was thinking" she looked at him shyly. "I still I mean have feelings for you."

"Penny what are you saying."

"I don't know maybe we could get back together" Leonard sat up moving her head from his shoulder. He was shocked he wasn't expecting this. He put his glasses back on. He didn't think he was ready yet or her. They needed to take things slow and not rush things.

"Penny I would love to, but we've just got back to getting to know each other again, and things are good. I don't want to ruin it by rushing into a relationship."

"Penny knew he was right and agreed. "I'm sorry Leonard I don't know what I was thinking." She turns away from him to hide her tears. Leonard spooned her and said.

"Let's just take things slow and enjoy what we have I'm not ready to jump into a relationship right now. I want to be sure, and I want you to be as well. Just give me time penny."

"Okay take all the time you need. I am not going anywhere." She was disappointed but knew he was right she was still getting better and needed to be sure that they both wanted the same thing.

"Penny so that you know. He said lovingly. "My love for you is hard coded. Nothing can break it. Not even me."

"Oh, Leonard that's so sweet. I don't know what hard-coded means, but it's the nicest thing anyone had said to me in a long time."

"It means we are connected, and nothing can change the way I feel about you." She kissed him on the check. Those words made her realize how much she needed him in her life. She will wait because he was worth waiting for and this time if she wins him back she will never let him go. He was her strength, best friend, soul mate and guardian angel. All packaged into one. The only man that never gave up on her and loved her no matter what. She loved him too with all her heart she wanted to be his wife someday.

* * *

Leonard knocked on 4A it was game night, and all the gang would be there. While the boys played video games, the girls would go to Leonard's old room for girl's night.

Sheldon opened the door, and the smile drained from his face when he saw Penny.

"What is she doing here," he asked.

"I invited her." He grabs penny's hand.

"Leonard you do not live here anymore and as the roommate agreement no longer exists. Your right to invite people to the apartment is no longer valid."

He pushed past Sheldon and entered the apartment penny in toll.

The gang stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair in shock. Deadly silence consumed the room. Leonard finally spoke.

"Hi, guys. Penny has something to say to all of you. Please just listen to what she had to say. It's important."

Sheldon closed the door and sat on his spot while everyone else just nodded. They all looked at Penny. She began to feel nervous. Leonard put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. His touch was encouraging.

She fidget with her fingers looked at Leonard, who nodded to her to start.

"Hi, guys. I'm sorry for being a bitch the last three years I know I hurt your feelings It was wrong of me to abandon my friends. I listened to some people who I thought were my friends now I know they just used me. I just got carried away and lost by my dreams coming true. I didn't mean to hurt you guys." There was silence then Amy spoke. "Penny you cut us out of your life for no reason. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"I listened to the wrong people I was told hanging out with you guys will be bad for my career. I was a fool to believe them. She sat on the edge of the sofa. "I'm sorry I now know I should have stood up for you guys."

"So now that you've lost everything and brainwashed Leonard into letting you back into his life. What next Penny. You had low expectations of us and didn't appreciate what great friends you had."

"Howard that not how it is I know it not easy to forgive or forget but Penny have been through a traumatic experience. As you all know she lost everything. She is genuinely sorry and wants to make it up to you guys." Leonard spoke up for Penny.

"Penny you hurt all of us we thought we were a unit and nothing could break us, but what you did is hard to forget. Your apology just doesn't seem sincere to me. Are you really sorry for what you did?" Bernadette asked. "And to mention not showing up to mine and Sheldon's wedding and you never even said congratulations."

"I truly am Bernadette I promise you. Amy, Sheldon I'm so sorry about that I never got the invite I guess the people who handled my mail somehow got rid of it."

Raj joined in. "You let us all down you choose to listen to stranger's penny. I thought you were better than that."

Leonard thought this wasn't going as planned.

"Penny what you did was unforgivable. You have shown us your true color. Leonard is weak he should never have let you back in his life. All you are going to do is hurt him like you always do." Sheldon said.

Please believe me I am genuinely sorry for the hurt and pain I caused. I'm here to redeem myself and prove to everyone that I've acknowledged my mistakes, and take full responsibility for the hurt I have caused.

Leonard looked at Penny and whispered "I'm proud of you." She gave him a weak smile. He turned to Sheldon, anger evident in his voice. I'm not weak. I was there for a friend just like I would for any of you guys. We have all made mistakes in our lives. It's part of what makes us human beings. Penny is a good person she just lost her way but if I can forgive her so can you." Leonard said angrily. "Come on Penny let's go. We are not welcome here, she stood and followed him. As they got to the door, she turned and looked around the room.

"I truly am sorry I know I messed up I just want to make things right again. I don't blame you guys for not wanting me here. I deserve it. I wasn't a good friend, and I'm sorry for that. I became a drunk, and Leonard saved me and no I will not hurt him again. I love him. As the tears began to flow, Amy and Bernadette rushed to hug her even Emily joined in the hug.

"We forgive you, Penny; I could never be mad at you for long. Amy said. We were just angry at the way you treated us, but you've been through a lot. Bernadette said. We are all here for you." Emily added.

The guys just looked at each other as the girls laughed and cried.

"Howard shrug his shoulder and said. "What that hell. "Welcome back Penny we missed you." He gave her a hug. "Glad to have you back," Raj said." Hugging her too

Everyone looked at Sheldon waiting for some rude comment or something.

"Penny, If you think you can walk in here and expect forgiveness after what you put us through; Amy was about to protest he put his hand up to silence her. "Penny. We all missed you." He smiled. Penny gave him a hug and the gang joined in for a group hug. Penny was happy, and so was Leonard, who tried to hide his watery eyes.

"Thank you so much for giving me another chance. Wiping away her tears. I'm so happy right now. You guys are the best bunch of friends I have ever had. I'm so sorry for letting everyone down. Oh by the way congratulations on your wedding."

"Two years too late. SHELDON... Amy said. Shooting daggers at him.

The guys got busy with game night after their takeout pizza while the girls went into Leonard's old room to catch up on all the gossip. The whole gang was back together again. Things were looking up. The dark cloud that had followed penny for the last three years was slowly burning away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scared to trust**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Leonard hasn't seen much of Penny the last couple of days. She'd been spending time with the girls. Leonard was happy for her but felt a bit jealous because he missed her company. She was happy, and that's all he cared about, her happiness.

Penny was getting better and making significant progress, more active, and it felt like the old penny was back. He noticed she been acting strange though there was something on her mind. He felt she wanted to tell him, but the words just seem not to come out, or she'd change the subject. He didn't want to push her. She would close her laptop when he enters the room. Some nights he could hear her crying in her room. She would also leave the room whenever her lawyer called. Penny was hiding something from him, and he didn't know what it was. Maybe this was one of her issues that she wanted to deal with alone.

There was a knock on the door; it was Emma.

"Hi, Emma. Penny is not in. She went shopping with Bernadette and Amy."

"Oh okay, I'll come back later."

"You can wait for her if you want. She shouldn't be too long."

"If you don't mind I don't want to disturb you if you are busy."

"It's okay I just finished writing a paper on the ability to zap and understand the composition using lasers on the environment around us." He also wanted to talk to her about Penny.

She looked at him confused. "Way over my head Leonard." He let her in. She sat on the sofa, and he sat next to her. Sorry, sometimes I get so excited about my work and just get carried away."

"It's fine I understood Laser though."

"You sound just like Penny when I talk about my work," he rolled his eyes. "Would you like something to drink? He asked.

"I'm good thanks. I'm so happy for Penny she found herself and she's enjoying life again. Thanks to you."

"And you too you've been a blessing the only one that didn't give up on her."

"Penny took me in when I had nothing. Good friends do not come by easily."

"So true she has a heart of gold. He paused then continued. "Have you notice anything different about her lately."

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know she sometimes is withdrawn and drifts off."

"I don't think I have noticed anything unusual I'm afraid. Is everything okay with you two?" She looked worried.

"Yeah we are good but I can't help thinking that there is something bothering her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know I just have these feeling she is not being been honest with me."

"Leonard she's been through a lot but if you are fishing for information, I don't know what to tell you. I got nothing."

"Am I that obvious?" He smiled at her.

She touched his arm. I'm sure if anything is bothering her she will tell you. Maybe she is not ready to share whatever you think is on her mind with you yet."

"I guess you are right. I just worry about her and can't help jumping to conclusions."

"That's so sweet you are a great guy Leonard. I hope one day I meet a man who is kind and caring as you." He blushed at this. "Thank you, Emma. You have truly been a good friend to Penny, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being there for her while everyone gave up on her." He then embraced her.

Penny walked in and was shocked at what she saw. Her jealousy raised its ugly head again. She just said "hi" and stormed off to her room. They both looked at each other. Why was she angry? Did someone upset her? Leonard knew to leave penny alone when she was in one of those moods.

"I wonder why she upset."

"Leonard I think she is upset because she saw us hugging."

"Really why would... oh okay I get it now."

She laughs at his cluelessness. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I'll rather you than me." He giggled.

"I change my mind about meeting a man like you." She teased. Leonard got serious for a minute.

"Are we cool, I mean I like you as a friend but you know Penny is the love of my life?"

"Leonard it was just a hug, and I would never betray Penny. Anyway, I'm into tall guys."

"So was Penny" he smirked.

Emma knocks on Penny's bedroom door; there was no answer, so she tried the handle the door opened she walked in and saw Penny looking at herself in the mirror.

"Penny, Hi." She turned to face Emma. Hands on hips and her head tilted to the side.

"What's going on with you and Leonard?" she asked.

"Penny why do you think something is going on. We both want the same thing for you and yes it's brought us closer taking care of you, we've become friends but that all it is."

"So what was the hug for?"

I came over to invite you out to lunch Leonard said you wouldn't be long and ask me if I would like to wait for you. We were just talking, and he thanked me for being there for you. He gave me a hug and then you walked in. You have nothing to worry about."

"I just don't think he finds me attractive anymore." She sat on her bed.

"Of course, he does."

"Why do you think he doesn't?"

"It just that the other day I asked him if we could get back together, and he said he wasn't ready and to give him time. Seeing you together just got me thinking that he likes you. I know I'm being silly but what If he does."

"Penny he loves you I can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you and talks about you. You have nothing to be afraid off." She looked Penny in the eyes and said.

"Do you want to know something?"

Penny nodded. "When you stormed off he thought someone upset you he didn't realize that it was the hug that upset you. I thought it was cute that he is so clueless. They both laughed.

"Yeah, he pretty clueless when it comes to what women are thinking.

"He thought you are mad at him, and he was asking me all kind of questions about you."

"What kind of questions!" Penny piped up.

"Penny have you told him about the tax issues; he thinks you are hiding something from him."

"I don't want to bother him with that. It's my issue, and I will deal with it."

"You need to tell him; maybe he might be able to help."

"That the problem if I tell him he will go out of his way to find the money and I don't want him bankrupting himself for me."

"Well, what about if you can't get the money how are you going to explain to him that you are going to jail. Penny It not far on him he done a lot for you and he deserves to know."

"Okay, I'll tell him when I talk to him later, come on let's go to lunch."

* * *

The next day Leonard came home from work to see the beautiful object of his desire Penny doing yoga he smiled to himself.

"Hi, Penny. How it is going," he asked.

"Hey, you" not looking at him but still striking a yoga pose. "Care to join me."

"Oh, I think I'll give this one a miss. If I bend my body like that, I probably wouldn't be able to stand up straight. "You just scared of a little workout."

"No, I'm not. I'm just not flexible as you."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

"Hey, I heard that" he smirked.

"You were meant to." Laughing and trying to concentrate at the same time.

"So penny what would you like to do this evening? he sat on the sofa admiring her figure while she worked out.

"Err I don't know sweetie I'm up for suggestions, how was your day."

"It was great, but I'll just bore you with the details."

"You know me so well Leonard."

"You're not supposed to agree with me."

"I wasn't. We could get takeout. She grinned.

"Right, takeout for one then."

"You wouldn't do that to me. Leonard Hofstadter."

"Try me." he attempts to look serious but failing.

"Fine, I'll just eat yours."

"I wouldn't let you."

"And what are you going to do." She teased. She bends over giving him a good view of her asset.

He went silent and took a deep breath.

"That what I thought." She began to do some stretching.

"Takeout it is then." He finally said.

* * *

The next morning Penny finds Leonard making breakfast it smelt good, but Penny wanted coffee. He poured her some and handed it to her. "Good morning, Penny."

"What so good about this morning" she groaned. She didn't sleep in Leonard's bed last night she went back to her bed because she couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning. She knew he had to wake up early, and she had things on her mind.

"It's a beautiful day and I thought I'll make you breakfast before I head to work." He grinned at her.

Penny wasn't in the mood, so she gave a weak smile and said. "Thank you. I'll just go take a shower."

She joined him 20 minutes later showered and dressed and sat at the dining table as Leonard served her some toast, bacon, and pancakes.

"Penny are you OK he asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You haven't touched your food."

"Leonard there is something I need to tell you." He looked worried and tried to make a joke out of it.

"Well, you can't break up with me because we are not together." he chuckled.

"Leonard… I'm serious."

"Sorry, Sorry. OK, what's up Penny?"

"I don't know how to say this but here goes."

He gave her the puppy eyes look which always melted her heart. She looked away. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him about the money worries she was having. "It's nothing we talk later."

"Penny, you are doing it again."

"Doing what again I just said we talk later. What time are you leaving for work?"

"There you go again; about to tell me something and then you change your mind and the subject."

"No, I'm not. It just wasn't important that's all."

"Penny I know something is bothering you. I heard you crying the other night, and it weren't the first time."

I don't want to talk about it." She stormed towards the kitchen.

'Penny wait" she stopped at the entrance but didn't turn around. "Are you in trouble please tell me if you are? I could help you."

"Is that all I'm good for?. You, taking pity on me and saving me from myself, you cannot solve all my problems Leonard. So back off." She angrily said.

"I'm sorry penny I didn't mean to be a pain."

"Stop saying you're sorry,"

"Sorry, I mean Penny. Just eat your breakfast."

"You know what I lost my appetite." She turned around grabbed her bag and walked out the apartment.

"Breakfast for one then" he muttered.

* * *

Leonard didn't understand what he did wrong. Penny was so frustrating and stubborn when it comes to opening up. He was worried about her he didn't want to call the girls or Emma in case she wanted space from him. He was afraid she might hit the bottle. He didn't understand penny sometimes he was just being a good friend and trying to help. she hadn't been that angry with him in a very long time.

Penny drove around not having any destination. She felt sorry for shouting at Leonard, but that's the only way she could shut him up and stop him from asking questions. She was also scared. She didn't want to go to jail she had three months left and still no way of paying back what she owed.

She would ask her parents but after the way she treated them there was no way they would want anything to do with her let alone help her. They didn't have that kind of money. Penny knew she was screwed. She stopped at a supermarket.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life and Choices**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Leonard had a hard time concentrating on his experiment at work. He was worried about Penny. She was pretty angry with him when she walked out. He wondered if he should go and look for her but abandoned the idea knowing Penny will probably get mad at him again. Whatever was bothering her must be serious, he could still see she was stressed and recently she being snapping at him for the smallest things and the way she looked at him with resentment didn't help. Maybe she resented him because things were good in his life, and she had nothing, it wasn't his fault. He was trying his best to help her retake her life back. He would support her in whatever she decides to do. Maybe she can go back to acting when she is strong enough and fully recovered. He needed to back off and let Penny deal with whatever is bothering her or was she feeling squashed by all the attention he was giving her. He decided to give her space. He also needed a break. Penny was a handful. Going away for couples of days wouldn't hurt. Emma would be there for her, he didn't need to worry about her. There was something that was bugging him though. Was Penny relapsing? He really hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Penny went into the supermarket and headed straight to the liquor section she grabbed two bottles of wine paid for them and drove home. She knew Leonard will be at work so she could drink without the lecture from him. Penny didn't want to go to prison the idea alone scared her, but she couldn't see any light at the end of the tunnel. The only reason she was still probably alive was because of Leonard he had helped her so much and supported her the best he could. But why does she keep pushing him away? It's wasn't fair to him. She knew he would do anything for her but this was one mess he couldn't get her out of, no one could. Penny was heading for another dose of depression. She was emotionally drained, the lack of sleep didn't help. She had no appetite, she felt anxious and irritable all the time. She was also suffering from low esteem as well. She didn't feel pretty anymore and wasn't happy with her body. She thought that Leonard doesn't look at her the way he used to. She feared that he wasn't in love with her anymore. Leonard didn't want to be with her because she was less attractive now. He was just making excuses not to be with her. Well, he wouldn't have to worry for too long because when she is in jail he could make his escape. Why would he want to be with an ex-convict? He deserves happiness in his life, not the pain that she keeps bringing him. Penny's Low self-esteem was on overdrive. She called her father she was relieved that he was happy to speak to her she talked with her mother; they cried down the phone. She begged for their forgiveness, her parents assured her that they love her and miss her. It helped talking to her parents she felt better as she realized that they were so many people who still loved her. It made her happy.

* * *

Leonard left work early; he was going to San Diego for a few days he wondered how Penny would react, she probably wouldn't care. He had to pack and also how he was going to tell Penny, he could always say it's a work trip. He called Emma to let her know his plans she was happy to pop in to check on Penny. All he needed to do is talk to Penny. He hoped she was in a good mood.

He came home from work that evening to find penny asleep on the sofa. Two bottles of wine and a glass were on the coffee table. His heart skips a beat until he realized the bottles was unopened he breathed a sigh of relief. Just then she opened her eyes and saw him standing there. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Leonard it's not what you think I promise."

"What's going on Penny?"

"I didn't drink any of it I was going to but changed my mind. I was strong Leonard I fought the demons."

"But why penny, everything has been going so well for you, now this," pointing at the bottles. "Penny please tell me what's going on? It's driving me crazy." She knew she couldn't ignore the situation any longer. She had to tell him about her financial stress and her reluctant to answer his questions.

"Leonard Please sit with me. I need to tell you something." He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Okay, Just remember I'm always here for you." She nodded to this.

"First of all I'm sorry for getting angry with you this morning I was just stressed out and didn't get much sleep I didn't mean to take it out on you." She said softly.

"Apology accepted. I should have known not to keep pushing you."

"Leonard I didn't tell you everything about my life as an actress. It was awful, and it sucked. I thought it would make me happy, make new friends. Instead, they just used me and the financial guy I had did not handle my accounts correctly."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Kind of" she moved her left hand to cover his hand.

"Talk to me Penny." He pleaded

She began to cry. "Ask me what I did with the best times of my life."

"Penny don't do this." She looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. It was full of love.

"I spend them with you." I had you and then I threw it all away." She continued. You, not being part of my life contributed to my downfall. I missed you terribly but wouldn't admit it to myself. I lost my way without you. I lost my fame & fortune because of my stupidity and my failure to see through people. It still hurts and cuts deep Leonard. My future wasted. Easy come easy go. I still owe the IRS $1million." She finally said. Penny looked embarrassingly away from him.

He rubbed her shoulder to soothe her. He was shocked. "That is a lot of money. I thought you told me you sold off your entire asset to pay your debtors."

"I did, but my asset didn't cover all the payments. And for three years I paid no tax. I was in denial and spent so much money on things I didn't even need. I was stuck and alone, and the only way to make me feel better about myself was to spend."

"Why didn't you tell me this before, this is not good Penny. How could you keep this to yourself? It must have been painful going through this all alone."

"Emma was the only other person that knew. I was ashamed and embarrassed I didn't want you to see me as stupid and brainless. I didn't think anyone could help me; it was my problem, and I wanted to deal with it, my way, but the anxiety of finding a solution became overwhelming and stressful. I didn't mean not to tell you because you have done so much for me and knowing you; you will make my problem your problem."

"Penny you are not stupid you just made some wrong choices. We all do. I'm so sorry you had to deal with this alone. Please let me help you. You know I will always be here for you. How long have you got to pay it off?"

"I've got three months left and if I don't find the money, then it jail for me, Leonard. She put her head on his shoulder as the tears flowed. He just let her cry and get it out of her system. He had to help penny.

"We will get through this I promise, you should've told me and we could have put some plan into action. Penny, we'll get through this. I promise."

"Leonard this is not your problem I don't want your money or you putting yourself in debts to help me. I rather go to prison than let you do that."

"OK Penny anything you say but I want you to know that I will not let you end up in jail. What is your lawyer doing to help you?"

"He dropped my case because I couldn't afford to pay him." She said. Leonard was thinking how to get her out of this mess. She knew Leonard so well. The silence meant only one thing he was thinking how to help her. She couldn't let him do that or get the gang involved. She made up her mind. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard him say,

"What about your parents, surely they can help."

"They don't have that sort of money laying around and the only way they could raise that kind of money will probably to sell the farm or remortgage it. I cannot let them do that. What am I going to do."

She was all cried out. He held her until he heard those soft snores he had come to love. Leonard had a plan to help Penny, when she was in a good place, this is not the way he had planned it. He wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell Penny. He wanted penny fully recovered before he told her. Now he may have to tell her earlier than he anticipated just to keep her from going the jail.

Leonard woke up the next day still on the sofa but no penny. He wondered where she was. She probably went to bed or was using the bathroom. That when he saw the note on the coffee table. He read the first two lines and jump off the sofa. He ran to her bedroom; she wasn't there. He checked his room and all the other rooms to no avail. Her suitcase was also missing. He walked back into the living room and sat down he picked up the note and began to read it. Penny was gone.


	12. A little Teaser

**A little Teaser**

Leonard, please forgive for running out on you. I appreciate everything you've done for me, I truly do from the bottom of my heart. I will always love you, but I'm scared I can't go to jail. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I know you would come with me if I asked, but I don't want you to become a fugitive like me. If you love me, you will understand.

Bye, Leonard. I love you so much.

I love you too. He said out loud. He put the note down and called Emma.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Penny fastens her seatbelt. She drove out of LA. Did she have regrets? Yes. Leaving without Leonard. She couldn't have him bail her out. Not this time. As the tears streams, she kept thinking if she made the right decision to run. She turns the radio on for some distraction. Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics was playing.

I've been down and

I'm wondering why

These little black clouds

Keep walking around

With me.

Things are going to get easier as soon as she gets home. Penny thought.

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leonard was on his way to San Diego. He wondered where Penny was heading. Why did she have to run? He was willing to help her. He missed her already and yes if she had asked he would have given up everything to run with her. He loved her that much. He felt useless and alone. He turned the radio on for some company.

I've been down and

I'm wondering why

These little black clouds

Keep walking around

With me.

His thoughts went back to Penny. She needed some luck on her side. He hoped wherever she was heading was a happy place.

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

Penny arrived in Nebraska to her parents delight. There was lots of hugging and crying.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leonard had made one final stop before he headed out of the city. It was to the bank.

* * *

I've been down and

I'm wondering why

These little black clouds

Keep walking around

With me

With me

It wastes time

And I'd rather be high

Think I'll walk me outside

And buy a rainbow smile

But be free

They're all free

[Chorus]

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

I look around at a beautiful life

Been the upper side of down

Been the inside of out

But we breathe

We breathe

I wanna breeze and an open mind

I wanna swim in the ocean

Wanna take my time for me

All me

* * *

 **A/N I felt like writing a songfic and this song was perfect for how Penny and Leonard are feeling. I do not own the lyrics to the song.**

 **Maybe Tomorrow by**

 **Stereophonics**


	13. Chapter 13

**Move on Up**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The last four months went by quickly. Penny mostly stayed indoors or around the farm helping out. Only her close family knew she was back. Her mind always went back to Leonard and what he was doing. She missed him so much. Was it a good idea to bolt? She was running away from the authorities but was she running from Leonard too. Maybe he has moved on. He is a fool not to. She did what she did because she loved him and didn't want him in trouble she'd put him through enough of that already. He deserves some happiness in his life. She looked at her phone. He had no way of contacting her she changed her number and told her family to say they haven't seen her if he called. A part of her was disappointed that he hasn't tried to call her parents' home phone. Did he not care anymore? Is he finally over her. Penny thoughts were interrupted by her mom. They were having steak for dinner, and Penny loved steak, but penny's thoughts were somewhere else.

"Penny" her mother called.

"Penny." She said out louder. She broke away from what was on her mind and looked at mother.

"Are you okay sweetie."

"I'm fine mom. What's up?"

"You are not eating just playing with your food." Her father said.

"Is something bothering you."

"No, mom. Okay yes," she muttered.

"What is it, slugger."

"Well, it's been four months and no news about my disappearance. Don't you think it's strange?"

"I was thinking that too. As a famous actress, the press would have splashed your face all over the news and try and track you down." Her father said.

"Yeah, it's strange. I should be big news." Penny answered.

"Maybe they are just keeping it quiet until they find you," her mom added. Wyatt got serious and concerned. "Penny, please don't take this the wrong way, but you can't run forever, they will catch up with you sooner or later."

"I thought that too I'm just scared I don't want to go to jail," she cried. "You can stay as long as you want we are here for you don't you forget that." Penny looked at her mom and thanked her for those encouraging words.

"But I don't want you guys to go to jail because of me." She said sincerely

"Let us worry about that," her dad said. "If it the last thing I do I will raise that money for you."

"No please, I don't want you selling the farm daddy."

"I'm not going to sell the farm I have got some saving it's not enough to cover what you owe, but we will find the rest somewhere else." Her mom nodded and pulled Penny into a hug.

* * *

Penny woke up about noon she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning she had been awake most of the night struggling to make a decision on her future, she still felt tired but knew her mom will come up and wake her soon. She went to use the bedroom and had a shower. She got dressed and went downstairs for some coffee; her mom was in the kitchen making lunch while her father sat at the dining table reading the newspaper.

"HI Mom, Hi Dad" she said as she pours herself some brew.

"Hi Penny", they both said in unison.

"Did you sleep well her mother asked?"

"Not really I had a lot on my mind." Her mother didn't want to push so she asked.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm starving. Dad, I need to talk to you and mom about something."

Wyatt raised a brow; he looked at Penny mother who shrugs her shoulder as to say I don't know.

"Okay, but have something to eat first then we can go into the living room to talk." Her mom said. She was a little worried.

While Penny eats, her parents went into the living room to wait for her but was really to talk as they were concerned for penny. Knowing Penny whenever she wanted to talk it's usually not good. "I wonder what's on her mind," Wyatt asked his wife.

"I don't know she hasn't really been talking. Maybe it's something to do with Leonard. She hardly spoke about him since she told us all the things he did for her."

"You know when I found out about him kissing another girl. I wanted to shoot him. But now all I want to do is give him a hug and thank him for all he has done for our daughter and never gave up on her."

"But Wyatt, why does she keep giving up on him. What is she scared of?"

Penny walked in and sat down between her parents on the sofa.

"So what's on your mind her mom asked?"

Penny was playing with her fingers and looked at the floor as if it was more attractive and more valuable.

"Mom, Dad the last three years I have hurt a lot of people and being hurt myself. I don't know why I keep hurting the people close to me. I feel stupid because I make the wrong decision, it always feels right in my head but then months down the line I realize that my decisions have consequences on other people's lives." Her mom tried to comfort her. "Penny you are not an evil person you just sometimes make the wrong choices, we all do."

"But I keep making the same mistake over and over again."

"Penny." Wyatt put his hand on her shoulder sometimes we feel lost and faces difficult choices. It like standing in the middle of the road, and you have two paths, which one do you take penny. The one that leads you home or the one that will lead you further away."

"Sometimes the most terrifying things in the world is not knowing what your choices are," Her Mom added. "You only can make that choice no one else can for you."

"You guys are right," she could feel the tears coming. "What hurt the most is that I knew most of the time I was making the wrong decisions, but I still went ahead and did it."

"The beautiful thing about life is we can travel down many paths, and not all of them are wrong. You learn from your mistakes, and that sometimes leads to making the right decision with no regrets. Wyatt tried to assure her. He continued. "You need to stop dwelling on the past bad choices you've made and focus on doing the right thing. Move forward with your life it can be tempting to feel down, and the negative thought shows its ugly head. Try and be positive it will make you realize that the only moment that is real is the moment that is right now. Only you can start making decisions that will leave you feeling happy to be living every moment of your life."

There was silence as penny sniffled away. She knew he was right, and she needs to start making the right choices. She finally spoke.

"You are right I got to start making the right decisions in my life. I've made many mistakes, and I don't want to keep repeating them. I nearly became an alcoholic because of my actions. But Leonard was there for me. I owe him so much."

That night Penny laid in bed thinking. She hated not being able to leave the farm and only having her parents for company. She had only seen her brother and sister once since she arrived. They lived out of town, so she understood. What Wyatt said kept popping up in her head. She can't run forever, and she has to be positive and not all mistakes should end in regrets. She thought what would happen to her parents if the authorities found her in their home. Will they be arrested for aiding her? She realized that her parents could go to jail. Penny wanted to stop hurting the people close to her. She thought about Leonard. Will he forgive her again? Her life was a mess, and it was all her fault. Why did she keep dragging the people that care for her into her mess? She hated her life. She had to do the right thing for everyone's sake. Penny found herself facing a difficult choice but an easy decision. She had to start redeeming herself she was going to begin by doing the right thing; she was going to hand herself into the authorities.

Penny parents were not too thrilled about handing herself in, they begged her to reconsider but Penny had made her mind up, and they knew she wouldn't change her mind. She packed her bags ready to go back and face the music. They promised to visit her as often as they can and to be strong. It was an emotional scene and twice penny nearly changed her mind, but she knew deep down it was something she had to do.

* * *

Penny walked into the nearest police station in LA she was here to hand herself in as she believed there was a warrant for her arrest. She was immediately detained, and an investigating officer was assigned to her case because of her celebrity status.

As she was waited at the detention area to be formally charged. She thought about Leonard and all the beautiful things he had done for her; he was her hero, each day away from him her love grew. She needs to make things right especially with Leonard even if it was just friends she would take that; it was better than nothing. She now knew wrong decisions can lead to consequences, and everything happens for a reason including bad decisions. Just then the door open and a female and a male officer walked in. Penny thought this was it. I will not be afraid she said to herself. Be brave, she felt better that she wasn't on the run anymore, for the first in a long while she didn't consider being sacred. She was going to face her demons once and for all.

"My name is Officer James Ross, and this is Officer Lucy Allen. Penny nodded and whispered a weak "hi" as they took a seat facing her.

"Penny pleased to meet you I'm a big fan of your work," Lucy said.

Penny muttered a "Thank you" and began to relax.

"So before we start would you like representation."

"No, I'm okay. I can't afford one." She manages a weak smile

"For the record the defendant has declined representation." He said into the tape.

"So why do you think there is a warrant out for you arrest, according to our criminal database we do not have a record for a warrant against your name."

Penny was confused." I told the officer at the desk that I owed the IRS money, and the deadline has passed and I can't pay it. The IRS made it clear I will be prosecuted if I do not pay the outstanding balance in the given time."

"When was the deadline?" James asked.

"Four months ago and I've been on the run ever since." She admitted.

"And you think you haven't paid the balance that's why you are here." James looked Penny in the eye.

"Yes I was scared I didn't think I will be able to cope in jail." He could see she was honest.

"Penny what you did is a criminal offense but as no crime have been committed as of yet, we need to investigate your claims. How much did you owe?"

"$1million."

The officers both looked at each other. "Can you give us a minute James said? Penny anxiety was coming back as all she could do nod a yes.

They walked out the room, and Penny mind began to wonder. What the hell was going on, she didn't know what to think. Lucy walked in but this time on her own. She saw Penny was uncomfortable. "It is going to be okay we just need some more information regarding your case just relax," Lucy said.

"I'm fine just a little nervous" she wishes Leonard were here to hold her hand. He was her rock she began to relax again. Her parents were right thinking positively does help, and Leonard was that positivity that made things easier. She thought when it got bad in jail she will think about Leonard he always made her happy. It felt like hours but after about 35 minutes Officer James joined them he motioned Lucy over she couldn't hear what they were saying as they were whispering. He handed a file to Lucy, who began to read it. She finished reading it, and they joined penny. It was now sinking in she thought she could handle it, but she was losing it. She was shaking. Lucy reaches over and places her hand on Penny. "Are you okay?" Do you want to continue?" Penny said she was and wanted to carry on.

"James has just spoken with the IRS and there is also no record of them ever issuing a warrant for you."

"I don't understand but what about the money I owe?"

"That the thing you don't."

Penny started to blink and bit her lip. "What do you mean?"

"According to their records, the outstanding amount was paid in full four months ago." Penny was in shock she was lost for words. She finally manages to get out. "Did they say who paid it?

"I'm afraid they wouldn't share that information with us unless it's a criminal investigation. Penny, you haven't done anything wrong you are free to go."

Penny took a deep breath and thanked the officers. Relive all over but to Penny this was the first step, and there were more mountains to climb.

* * *

 **A/N I just want to say a big thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. It means a lot.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thinking of You**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Leonard sat in a cafe drinking his coffee it was a lovely day in Pasadena it wasn't too hot, so Leonard risked sitting outside. It wasn't too busy this afternoon, just how he liked it. Leonard just played catch up since penny's disappearance. His experiments had suffered while he was helping Penny with her rehabilitation. He was now working on a device with the military to build an alien detecting laser device to scan the skies. He decided he had done all he could for Penny, and the ball was now firmly in her court. He wasn't going to chase after her anymore he was tired. He needed to move on with his life. All she ever did was hurt him. From a younger age he thought his purpose in life was to study physics and change the world someday, but he doubted that now. Was his sole purpose to meet and fall in love with Penny and spend the rest his life looking out for her. And was her sole purpose to keep hurting him till eternity. Can't she see the pain she is causing him or doesn't she care. No matter what unknown forces keeps pulling them together. He had a feeling he would see her again he didn't know when but he felt it. Leonard spends his time working on his laser detecting device. It was the only time his mind would wander away from Penny. He became a loner working long hours to finish the project on time. It's was going to be the world's most powerful light-measuring spectrometer Its goal will be to capture signals from outer space using a comb laser device. The laser was at its testing stage, and if successful it will then be fitted with the world's largest and most powerful telescope scanning the skies for alien life. He didn't see the gang that much because of the late hours he was working he just made excuses why he couldn't hang out with them. He spends some time with Emma she was easy to talk to and understand how he felt she was always there when he wanted to talk about Penny.

"Hi Leonard" his thoughts were broken.

"Hi, Emma Thanks for coming." He smiled at her.

"No problem it's always nice talking to you. I just get some coffee I'll be right back."

He had called Emma and asked to meet as he wanted to talk to her about something. She came back and sat opposite him why sipping her latte.

"So what's up Leonard?"

"Well it's been nearly four months since Penny left and I still can't get her out of my mind. I feel like I have deserted her in her hour of need."

"Don't beat yourself up about this. You did all you could for Penny, and I'm sure she appreciates it. She just didn't want you to get into any trouble." Emma said.

"I feel I could have done more I was selfish and didn't try to find her."

"Do you know where she is Leonard?"

"Not really, but I hope she went to her parents and not shacked up with some ex-boyfriend."

"Is that what is bothering you?"

"Yes and no. I just miss her so much and hope she is not with some guy who is not treating her right."

"Leonard she will be fine she loves you."

"Sometimes I don't feel like she does. I feel hurt, resentful, disappointed and sad with her constant rejection of me. Be it as friends or in a relationship."

She touches his hands to comfort him and said. "Something I learned when I lived with my alcoholic father was to acknowledge my feelings without trying to suppress them. I practiced mindfulness thinking; you'll find that staying in touch with your feelings helps you quickly move on from negative thoughts."

"I can't help feeling down. Do you think I should try and find her I can't move on until I know she is okay? I spoke to my friends about this. They think I should do what I believe is right but look after number1. Me. It's affecting me emotionally and my mental well being I miss the playfulness and fondness we used to enjoy." A smile spread across his face. "Visiting local food and farm events. And getting me out of my comfort zone. I miss those times."

"Things will get easier Leonard. She will come back to you when she is ready. You see. I think you made the right decision not going after her. Stick with it. She needs to start doing things for herself instead of depending on others."

"I guess you are right she need to find herself again."

"I miss her too Leonard. But sometimes the best thing is to let it go, and if it comes back, then it's meant to be."

"You are right. Thank you for putting up with me. I'm glad to call you my friend. How is Sam? He winked at her. She blushed and said "he is fine we are going to an art gallery opening later."

"I hope you have a great time and thanks again for meeting me."

"Anytime you need to talk I'm here for you Leonard." They both stood up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said. "Thank you for introducing me to Sam."

He had decided to help Emma she had been a superb friend to him and Penny he set her up with one of his colleagues, and they hit it off. Leonard was happy for them he had made two lonely people happy. It is what he needed too. Happiness. But he knew there was only one person who could give him that. She wasn't here. Leonard wasn't short of admirers he had been asked out three times in the last month and declined each time. Because all he would do is compare them to Penny, and that wasn't fair to them, they had no chance.

* * *

Penny walked out of the police station in shock what the hell just happened. She sat just in her car. She couldn't drive because she was shaking all over. All that went through her mind was that she wasn't going to jail. She was a free woman. Who paid off her debts? It's wasn't her parents they would have told her. It was not one of her so called friends who deserted her when she lost everything, maybe it was the gang and Leonard. It then hit her. Leonard. But while she knew he was rich he didn't have $million to spare. She began to panic. Did he spend all his saving to bail her out? What if he bankrupt himself for her he probably borrowed some of the money. She began to tear up. She had to see him she missed him so much, but she also needed to know he was okay. She hoped he still lived in his apartment and not moved somewhere else because of her. She needed to get herself together. She took small breaths trying to get her breathing under control. She was hyperventilating. He took the responsibility to pay her debts, and they weren't even together he has made this massive gesture for her but then what if it wasn't him. He never tried to find her or even call her parents to see if they knew where she was. What if he's given up on her and met someone else. She needed to know. She had to see him.

Leonard felt better after his talk with Emma. She made a lot of sense. He just hopes Penny was safe where ever she was. He sat on the sofa and turned the TV on there was an episode of Sex in the City playing. He smiled to himself. He didn't change the channel. There was a knock on the door he wasn't expecting anyone. He opened the door and was stunned "Penny" was all he could get out.

"Leonard" tears in her eyes.

"I'm home Leonard. I came home."

They just stared lovingly at each other the next minute his lips was on hers. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening his tongue begging entrance she gave in as shivers ran through her body. He was hungry. The anger, the pain and frustration all evident as he pulled her into the apartment and closed the door Penny's leg gave way as the good feeling ran through her body. He had caught her before she fell, but she ended up falling on top of him his tongue latching onto her weak spot she moaned in pleasure. They ripped their clothes off and all the passion that has been missing for three years was now on overdrive. She shuddered under his touch giving herself to him. Her eyes stared long and hard at him panting breathlessly and wanting more. He called her name but before he could say anything else her tongue was stroking his. She moaned into his kiss.

It was raw sex. Tonight Leonard was the king of foreplay and sex as they explored each other's bodies. The talk will have to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Leonard and Penny**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

They laid in bed naked recovering from their high. Well, Leonard was. Having to use his inhaler twice. Penny was snoring softly as she spooned him. Leonard was on cloud 9 and couldn't wipe the smile off his face he hasn't been this happy in a long time, but his mind couldn't help wondering. Why did she come back? Where had she been and what did she mean she came home.? He was confused he wanted answers, but he'd have to wait until she wakes up. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her. He missed her smell she had grown her hair it now reaches to her neck. He knows she said she didn't need him. Last night she needed him in more ways than he could think. It wasn't just the sex. She wanted his touch his embrace his assurance and most of all his love. They had made love for over 5 hours and not able to get enough of each other. They only stopped because Penny was sore. He kissed her hand as he waited for sleep to take him. Why does love have to be so complicated?

Penny opened her eyes to feel Leonard arm around her. She smiles at this. Not much has changed between them they still spoon each other she remembered falling asleep spooning him, and now it was him spooning her. She was happy to be in his arms again. She didn't care if he had paid the money or not. She was never going to take him for granted anymore. He was her rock her guardian angel. She was going to make things right she loved him more than he will ever know. She showed her love in a different way from Leonard but it was real, and he needed to understand it. Today was a new day she knew they had to talk they both have questions that need answers. Penny was sure he paid her debts she wanted to know how he got the money. She didn't want their love on the run anymore. She wanted a stable relationship with Leonard no more mistakes or regrets. She was where she belonged. In his life, his arms, and home. She fell asleep feeling safe in his arm.

Penny woke up to kisses she was a little surprised to be woken up this way, but it put a smile on her face. He kissed her neck, up and down her back, her arms it send tiny sensations through her body.

"Good morning, Leonard. Someone is in a good mood." She turns to face him as he looked deeply into her eyes. "morning to you too and yes I am." Kissing her on the lips and moving all the way down to her legs.

"Leonard stop I'm still sore down there and I need to pee." She said lovingly.

"Way to kill the mood." He jokingly said. Untangling himself from her so she could get up and use the bathroom.

He went into the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on he looked in the fridge as he wanted to make Penny breakfast in bed He only had eggs and some ham. Just then he heard her shout from the bathroom. "Hey Leonard I just going to have a shower is that okay."

"Yeah sure I'll just make coffee and breakfast" he called back. He decided to get some from the cafe just around the corner he got dressed, grabbed his wallet and quietly shut the door behind him. He wanted to surprise penny, and he needed to be quick.

He took the breakfast from the bags and put them on a plate. He had bacon, sausages, pancakes and scrambled eggs, he also made some toast. He placed them on a tray with some coffee and orange juice some syrup and carried it to the bedroom. She was still in the bathroom, so he set it down on the floor on his side of the bed hidden from view and waited.

Penny came out with a towel wrapped around her and one over her head. She smiled when she saw him sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Leonard can I borrow one of your shirts and shorts I left my bags in the boot of my car."

"Sure help yourself why didn't you bring it up with you."

"I don't know just in case you rejected me." She looked away. "I could never reject you penny even if I tried."

She put on his t-shirts and shorts Leonard walked over to her and sat her on the bed. "I got a surprise for you," and grabbed the tray and said "breakfast in bed." She bit her lower lip. "Leonard you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." Giving her those puppy eyes that she loved.

"Thank you, Leonard. Come eat with me there's enough for both of us." They ate in silence Penny scoffing down the majority of the contents. They cleared up together making small talk and headed back to the bedroom too scared to ask the questions that needed answers. Leonard decided to go for it as they cuddle in bed.

"So penny where did you go?" She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for running out on you but I was scared, and it was my mess I didn't want you to go to jail because of me."

"Penny I understand, but I promised you I wouldn't let you go to jail. Why didn't you trust me?" She turned away from him.

"Because I knew you would do everything in your power to keep me out of jail including using up all your saving and even taking out loans." She had to ask the question. "Leonard, where did you get the money from?"

"Penny I know you didn't want my help but..."

"Just tell me I need to know." He got up pacing around the room. She noticed this and sat up. "Please, this is a big deal for me."

"Penny you left with just a note no clue as to your whereabouts it hurt penny being rejected time and time. All I ever wanted was to love you and be there for you. But you just kept pushing me away."

"I'm sorry Leonard I now know it was wrong of me. I have made plenty of mistakes in my life, but the biggest one was rejecting you. I know I was wrong, and I want you to know I'm here to stay for good if you have me." The tears were now flowing freely.

"Leonard I came back to hand myself in I was tired of running; I had time to think about my life and all the people I have hurt. You especially. I was going to do my time and hoped you will still want me when I came out."

"People make mistakes Penny even the people we love. I would've waited for you if you had gone to jail and visited you every day if they let me." She smiled and then asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Leonard can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Why didn't you tried to find me. Please be honest with me.?"

"Okay, I'll try. Penny, you made it clear you didn't need my help anymore. I just got tired of chasing you. You made me feel like I was crowding you, so I decided to back off and let you make your decisions. It wasn't easy, but I thought it was for the best. You never told me where you went.."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I went home to Nebraska. I felt I needed to be with my family."

"I thought you did."

"So why didn't you call. For months I thought the police were after me. You could have a least called and told my parents."

"I know that now but I was scared that if you weren't there I would worry. Thinking you were with your parents put my mind at ease, and I didn't want to go all the way to Nebraska to probably get shot by your father for kissing that girl." He chuckled. Penny looked at him.

"So where did you think I would have been. Leonard that was three years ago, and I hope you didn't believe I went back to my ex."

"I don't know." He fiddled with his fingers. She got off the bed and said angrily "I can't believe you would think that of me."

"What was I supposed to think Penny. I don't exactly know everything about your life for the last three years." He shot back.

She stormed towards the living room.

"Penny wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Sometimes I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

He found her sobbing on the sofa. "I'm sorry I just didn't know what to think. I knew you wouldn't do that deep down, but you know what I'm like I over think things." He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said sincerely. "I know it must have been hard for you. I'm not angry with you I'm mad at myself for making you feel insecure."

"I had to believe you were at your parents, and it helped my sanity because if I found out you weren't there I don't know how I would have coped." I never gave up on you. It was your call where you wanted to go with your life. "I did all I could to help you."

"Thank you for not giving up on me you are right I had to take hold of my life and start making the right decisions for me." She stood up and grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom. She didn't want to be angry with him. It wasn't his fault.

He sat next to her and pulled her head to rest on his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you still haven't told me how you got the money to pay off my debts. It was a shock handing myself in and being told I wasn't a fugitive because the money had been paid. There is only one person that will do that for me. You. Why Leonard?" she moved her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"You know why Penny. I love you and will do anything to protect you." He said it with real emotions. She kissed him on the lip to stop him from crying. "Thank you for paying my debts I hope you didn't bankrupt yourself for me."

"Technically I didn't pay it off.?"

"What do you mean technically?"

"You did" he smirked. Penny began to blink and bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side.

"I don't understand."

"Penny do you remember crediting my account with $3million." Penny was in shock and lost for words, she finally was able to get out. "did I.?"

"When I left the Army there was this extra money in my account I knew it wasn't from the army. At first I thought it was Sheldon because the account number was familiar. I called the bank, and they confirmed it was from you."

It was now coming back to Penny. She remembered that night she was thinking about Leonard and was very drunk she decided to put some money away. She must have accidentally put it in Leonard account as he was on her mind. She was only meant to move $300.000. In her drunken state, she must have typed more digits than she intended. "Oh my god I remember now."

"Penny I didn't tell you about the money when I found you again because I wanted you to get better first. I was worried if I told you it would jeopardize your recovery. I was going to tell you when I found out about your debts, but you ran away before I had the chance." Penny began to cry "I don't deserve you no man would have ever do what you did. They would have taken the money and ran." She jumped on him and started to kiss him "I love you so much." Penny didn't care she wanted him right now and forever.

They laid side by side staring at each other, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was he choose to love her.

"Leonard, you are so wonderful I'm so fortunate to have you in my life. Thank you, Leonard, for choosing to love me."

"Penny I didn't choose you. Destiny did." She drew patterns on his chest. "So does this mean I"m your girlfriend again.?"

"Sure why not." he shrugs.

"Hey," she slaps his arm.

"Okay. Penny I would love to be your boyfriend again," he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her. Penny was happy, she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't you want to know what happened to the rest of the money?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I spend it all on high-class prostitutes and drugs best two years of my life no regrets. He grinned at her.

"Leonard... "She frowned at him. "Be serious."

"Okay, spoilsport. I opened an account with your name and deposited the money, only you can withdraw the remaining $2 million you just need to prove your identity and the money is yours again. He smiled. I didn't know if I'll see you again or when, so I told the gang about it just in case you contacted one of them."

Penny was tearing up again how is she is going to pay him back for all he has done for her. She knew she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was one in a million. "I have never known love like I've had with you. Leonard. I don't want to hurt anymore you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Leonard let's cuddle and watch star wars together." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and nodded. For the first time in three years, Penny was 100% happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Leonard and Penny spend the next couple of months working on their relationship and getting to know each other again as a couple. They went out for evening walks trips to the cinema and double dates with Emma and Steve.

Penny had now recovered enough, and the doctor confirmed that there was no long-term damage to her liver. With support from Leonard and her friend's Penny was determined to continue her recovery mentally and physically. She also wanted her career back on track. She had learnt a valuable lesson and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She got herself a new agent. who was busy building up her profile. Penny put Leonard in charge of her finance as he was the only person she could trust. With help from Leonard Penny invested some of her money, she also decided to take a course in accountancy

Leonard couldn't believe the changes in penny she was working hard to get back on her feet. She carried on with her exercises and yoga. She was also making a fuss of him he wasn't complaining he loved this side of the penny. Caring, loving and tender. He loved her more every day.

He walked in after work one day to smell aroma around the apartment. Was Penny cooking? He entered the kitchen and to his astonishment she was.

"Hi, Penny what's cooking." She turned around and smiled.

"Hey you, never you mind. She drags him out of the kitchen. She kissed him on the lips and asked. "How was your day honey?"

"Not very constructive. The laser was down, so I didn't get much done, but it gave me a chance to catch up on my paperwork."

"Oh, sweetie did you get it fixed?"

"I have someone coming over to take a look tomorrow morning. Hopefully, he could get it working. How was your day?"

"Well, I signed up online to that accountancy class I told you about and then went to my yoga class, did a bit of grocery shopping for dinner so yeah not much." She grinned.

"I'm so happy for you and proud of you for signing up for the course. So what's for dinner?"

She tapped his nose and said "you find out in 20 minutes when it is served. Why don't you just watch one of your shows while I finish preparing dinner." She kissed his cheek and skipped happily to the kitchen.

Leonard sat at the dining table with a grin on his face as he wasn't allowed to help. He watched as Penny set the table with cutlerys and brought in their dinner of pot roast beef with all the trimming. They sat to eat, and Leonard couldn't believe how delicious it was.

"Wow penny when did you learn to cook."

"Oh took some classes as I was bored sitting at home while you were at work. She shrugged. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you."

"Ah thanks, Penny this is exquisite."

"You like"

"Very much so" he stuffed more beef into his mouth.

They ate mostly in silence and Leonard notice as Penny kept playing with her food and occasionally glancing at him and looking away when he caught her eye. He knew something was on her mind.

"Penny. Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Please talk to me you know I worry when you keep things from me. And you promised not to anymore."

"Fine" she sighted. "Leonard, I want us to go away together. You know like a holiday just the two of us." She looked down at her food.

"Is that what being bothering you he asked?"

"I know you're busy, and you might not want to but I wanted to treat you to thank you for all you have done for me...

"Yes, penny I would love to go away with you. He touched her hands.

"And I... You will. Really."

"Yes, penny I think a holiday will be good for us. Somewhere romantic I am guessing."

She rush over and sat on his lap and kissing him passionately. "Yes so how does Hawaii sound to you I've always wanted to go there. My treat."

He smiled into her kisses and said "Yeah me too but on one condition. We share the expenses."

"OK, Leonard only because I love you, and I know you wouldn't shut up about it." She smirked.

"Hey, I don't want you treating me like a king. I'm the romantic one," he grinned.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and sat back down and continued to eat her now cold dinner.

"Is a week okay for you Leonard?"

"Yeah I don't think I can take more than that. As you know, I'm still behind schedule."

"I'll book the tickets and the hotels. You get next week off." She said excitedly.

* * *

Leonard and Penny were on their way to the airport. Both excited about the trip. Penny had gone all out the make this a trip to remember. Penny had organised visits to a couple of islands, and booked excursions for them to enjoy. Whale watching, miniature golf, swimming with dolphins and many more.

They arrived on the island of Maui to friendly porters who helped them out of the taxi and into the hotel. They entered the lobby that was very glamorous with glitzy chandeliers and polished marble floors. They checked in efficiently, and the staff was friendly. The room was located on the 20th floor with fantastic views overlooking the ocean and the lagoon of this magic island. The room was absolutely massive with one queen sized bed, plasma television, high ceilings and gorgeous decor. It was an absolute luxury. The bathroom was also spectacular with marble everywhere, crystal chandeliers, frosted glass doors. A Huge bathtub, television built into the mirror. The hotel room also had a walk in wardrobe which Penny loved,

"Leonard this place is wonderful and the view is amazing." She happily squealed.

"Yeah look at the size of the bathtub, it's huge."

"I can't wait to have my wicked ways with you later in that tub." she winked at him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I can't wait to see the volcanoes; did you know Maui is home to the world's largest dormant volcano crater?"

"I didn't know that. Leonard I always learn something new when I'm with you."

"Sarcasm?" he raised a brow.

"No I mean it" she rubs his arm."

"Penny do you want to get a bite I'm starving?"

"Yeah I could eat what would you like."

"Well, the facilities here are pretty amazing."

"We could try the Tropics Bar & Grill," he hand her the brochure."

"Seafood and Steak sounds good to me."

With its excellent cuisine and fantastic facilities. this was going to be a romantic break that they both needed. Penny couldn't wait to explore its fabulous beaches with Leonard. Maybe they could find an exclusive beach and make love in the ocean again and maybe they could go hiking or go and see the world's largest dormant volcano crater.

Penny and Leonard were both overwhelmed by the tranquillity and natural beauty of Maui

They arrived at the beach and headed to the grill bar they sat in the front row with a view of the beach with live music playing. As they were browsing the menu, the waiter appeared.

" I hope you are having a great evening are you ready to order yet.?" The waiter asked.

"Can we have two glasses of water and what's this?" as Penny pointed to an item on the menu.

"That's the Ahi Poke Salad, it one of our traditional dishes. It's raw tuna and salad served in most Hawaiian homes and very popular with the tourist."

"Oh okay, kinder like sushi then I'll love to try it.

." Certainly madam."

"So penny what are we doing tomorrow or is it a surprise."

"I have booked a trip to take us to the visitor center below the summit of Haleakala Volcano It's an excellent place to watch the Hawaiian sunset & sunrise."

"Really oh my god. That's so amazing." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I knew you'd like it." She kissed him back.

"I'm so excited right now I can't wait."

They enjoyed their dinner especially the seafood and Penny loved the Ahi Poke Salad making a note to herself to order it again. The evening was a great way to unwind and enjoy the good food and have a few tropical fruit cocktails.

They woke up very early for the drive to Haleakala Volcano enjoying the beautiful scenic route. Watching the sunrise was unforgettable.

They had breakfast on the beach. Penny ordered chocolate pancakes with bacon egg and cheese burrito while Leonard went for Egg Benedict and French toast. They ate as they enjoyed the spectacular ocean view.

"That was unbelievable Leonard. Watching the sunrise so early in the morning."

"I'm so glad I got to experience it with you, it was breath taking."

"Me too it was the best sunrise I have ever seen. she reached over and kissed him on the lips".

"So what are our plans for later Penny?"

Well, I thought we play some miniature golf, and I booked us a trip to go whale watching."

"Oh cool, I'm excellent at miniature golf."

"Really the last time we played I kicked your ass." She pouted.

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago Penny, and I have gotten better."

"Well, we see about that lover boy."

They walk hands intertwined back to their hotel room to get ready. They took a shower together which turned into a make out the season and spend the rest of the morning in bed.

The afternoon activity started with a game of miniature golf. They play for a couple of hours the course was exciting and challenging and true to penny words she beat him at every hole. She smiles at how serious he took it and concentrating hard. He studied the layout of the holes before hitting his shot and examined all the angles, bumps, obstacles, and levels on the hole to determine his course of action. But he still failed miserably. He was so cute when he tries to use physics to work simple things out. She thought.

Penny felt sorry for him, so she let him win a game. He was so proud of himself he bragged about it all afternoon as they headed for lunch. She wished now she hadn't let him win. After lunch, they headed to the pool while Leonard rubbed sun lotion on her back. Penny couldn't wait she was excited about going whale watching.

They drove to the harbour and boarded the boat to begin their whale watching adventure they headed out to sea, and soon enough they spotted some humpback whales. Penny was excited she was also overwhelmed when they approached the boat.

"This is amazing Leonard". She had tears in her eyes she put her arm around his shoulder and rested her head on the other shoulder as they watched the whales.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Penny."

"I know right. I don't want this evening to end they are such magnificent creatures."

"Just being in their midst and enjoying it with my one and truly passion. You"

"Oh Leonard I love you and just being here with you is so magical."

"I love you too penny and will never stop I will always be there for you no matter what."

"Stop it you are going to make me cry. Thank you for being my best friend and always there for me."

She kissed him on the lips that lasted longer than they anticipated. it was only broken by a spray water splashed on them by one of the whales blowing water out of it blowholes. Like it was telling them to get a room. They were drenched and just turn towards the ocean giggling as they watched the whales jumping out of the water spectacularly. It was a show to remember.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry about the delay in updating this story. Work got in the way of my Lenny obsession.**

* * *

Leonard and Penny were having a great time in Hawaii, after staying in Maui for a few days they move on to the island Kauai and explored its tropical rainforest, rivers and spectacular waterfalls. The white sand beach and the long coastline. It was breath-taking. After a long day they were relaxing at the pool of their 5-star hotel, Leonard enjoying rubbing lotion on Penny's back as she moans in content after he finished she rubbed him too. Penny decided to go for a swim while Leonard remained to read his papers. 20 minutes later she return to see him sleeping she smiles at this he looked so cute she decided not to wake him and went to one of the beach bars to get some soft drinks. She placed her order and noticed someone behind say. "Excuse me." she turns round to see a man probably in his late fifties standing behind her. He was dressed in Hawaiian shorts and shirt and was wearing flip flops.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you but are you, Penny, the actress," he asked.

She looked at him and wondered if he was a fan or a weirdo she quickly decided he wasn't.

"Yes can I help you." she asked.

"Oh my God. Penny, I'm a big fan I have seen all your movies, and you are very talented and I would love to work with you. Where is my manners. My name is Paul Davis, and I'm a casting director." he offered his card. She took it and looked at it. She had heard of him. He was very good at spotting talents and a reputation for helping actors rebound from career setbacks. "Nice to meet you Mr Davis." holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Please call me Paul. I have been looking for you the last six months you just vanished into thin air after the scandal."

"Well after all that happened I need a clean break. So why were you looking for me." She wondered.

There is this movie I wanted to cast you in as the lead. We start shooting in 3 months; I really would like to offer you the part."

"Really you want to take that risk with me I have been shunned in Hollywood."

"Penny this will be a chance to resurrect your career and If you know about me, you will know I don't care what the critics think or what you have done. The talent is what counts and you lady have that."

"Thank you." she blushed.

"I know you are on holiday and don't want to disturb you but please keep my card and when you get back give me a call, and we can arrange a screen test." It was nice to meet you finally."

"It a pleasure to meet you too. I will speak with my agent and arrange something when I get back. I have to get back to my boyfriend now."

"Okay sorry, I too have to get back to my family we are on vacation." He waves at her as he heads toward the beach.

Penny smiled and paid for her drinks as she walked back to Leonard she thought this might be it things are looking up. She had the best boyfriend in the world her life was getting back to normal she had great friends and now this. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Leonard.

Penny let him sleep as she relaxed and enjoyed the sun ray hitting her body. She watched families playing all types of sports on the beach. She watched for a while at a couple of kids playing football with their fathers. Penny thought someday she would like to have that with Leonard. She didn't want to push the boat they were in a good place, and she just wanted to enjoy them reconnecting and getting to know each other again. Sure they knew each other but the time apart had not helped and spending time with Leonard was her favourite pastime. It was now mid-afternoon and the hottest part of the day. She woke Leonard up so they could go back to their room and cool down. It took her a few tries and a slap on his bottom to wake him up. Poor baby, she thought he was so tired from her keeping him up last night. He finally stirred and looked up at Penny confused as to where he was until his bearing came to him.

"Hey what did you do for."He moaned rubbing his behind.

"You weren't waking up, so I had to take drastic action." she teased.

"Well, it hurt and you could have just kissed me to wake me up."

"Ah my poor baby. Penny will make it better for you later," she bit on her bottom lip and kissed him on the lips."

"So what's up." he asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to wake you so we can go back to our room it's getting really hot, and I need to cool down," fanning herself with one of her magazines as Leonard packed their stuff together so they could leave.

They arrived back at hotel it wasn't as luxury as the one in Maui, but the view was just as amazing looking out to the endless beach. Penny immediately drags Leonard for a cold shower to cool down and an excuse to get some loving from her man. After about an hour, they laid in bed in each other's arms as the air condition blew cold air around the room. Penny was satisfied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So Leonard something exciting happened at the beach while you were asleep. I was approached by this man." Leonard looked down at Penny and took a deep breath.

"Okay," he finally got out. She saw the panic in his voice and quickly assured him.

"It nothing like that he was a casting director on vacation with his family and he recognised me from my movies."

"Which one? I bet it's the one you just missed out on a nomination."

"He didn't say, just he had seen all of them and was impressed. he said he had been looking for me for over six months and had a movie in mind for me." She reached over and grabbed her purse. "look he even gave me his card to contact him when I get back." Leonard looks at the card and read it. "are you sure about this guy" a worried expression on his face.

" Leonard you don't have to worry I've heard of him, and he is very famous in Hollywood. I will get my agent to arrange everything."

"Okay, I just worry that all."

"Ah thank you I love how you care for me so much. She kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm so happy Leonard and it's all down to you. My life is slowly getting back together, and things are really good."

"Penny I can't take all the credit you work hard to get yourself back together and I'm proud of you." She smiled at his kind words and snuggled closer to him as they fell asleep in each others arms the afternoon sun shining through the room.

It was nearly five in the evening when they woke up from their slumber. They got dressed and decided to visit the local fish market for dinner as it had been recommended by one the waiters who they got talking to. The market was very vibrant and popular with tourist they dined on the freshest fish they have ever tasted with rice and salad and Penny's now favourite dish poke.

The next day they flew to the island of Lanai which was one of the smallest Islands. It was full of surprises it was a perfect choice for Leonard and Penny as it wasn't as popular as the other islands, and the beaches were not too crowded. That evening they found a secluded spot and set up a disposable barbecue. And with some fresh fish brought earlier they relax as they listen to the waves hitting the shores, away from everyone it was just the two of them it was perfect like being in paradise Penny thought. They ate mostly in silence distracted by the beauty of their surrounding the stars in the skies were in force tonight and the beauty of it all just took their breath away. After they finishing eating, they just laid on a blanket penny brought with her in her favourite position head resting on his chest.

"Penny, are okay you've been silent this evening is something the matter."

"I'm fine Leonard It just the beauty this Island is so overwhelming and sharing it with you made me think," she paused and wipes the tears in her eyes before they fell.

He raised a brow. "Penny, please don't cry, you know when you cry I cry too. What can I do to make you feel better."

She looked at him and said "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Leonard was confused. Things had been good, and they were having a wonderful time.

"Why would you say that? I thought things were good between us."

"Yes Leonard things are good" she put both hands on his cheeks and looked into his eye. "I just, I mean I want to be more than your girlfriend again. He was stunned. He wasn't expecting this. Penny notices the look on his face as panic set in, has she pushed him too far what was he thinking?

"Leonard say something." He finally came out of his trance and managed to get out with a big grin on his face. "I would love that too." Leonard looked into her tearful eyes and spoke.

"The first time I met you I fell in love with your beauty but as I got to know you, I fell in love with your body and souI. When I look at you, I see beyond your outer layer and see the inner layer that made me fall in love with you. You are kind, sincere, loving, honest, and I love you with all my being. Penny will you marry me." he stood up on one knee from his lying position.

Penny put her hand to her mouth as she notice leonard pull out something. "When did you get a ring? Oh, my God." She recognised the ring. "Is that the ring you gave me all those years ago when we first got engaged."

He nodded."Yes I couldn't bring myself to put it away, so I carried it in my wallet all these years, a small part of me hoping that one day we will be reunited. I never gave up on you Penny." She kissed and hugged him her tongue begging entrance which he gladly gave into. They stopped for air and Penny looked into those brown eyes that she loved.

"Leonard thank you for loving me unconditionally. You have always been my soul mate I didn't see it at first but over the years I couldn't deny it anymore. You have shown me everything that is holding me back and always went out of your way to make me see things in a different perspective. You have changed my life for the better, and I thank you for your love. he pulled her into a hug both crying tears of joy. Penny couldn't stop the tears .

"Is that a yes then." Leonard half giggled.

"Oh my god yes Leonard, Yes I will marry you" he took her left hand ring finger and slid the ring into it. they kissed and as it got hot they didn't care if they were seen all that mattered now was just the two of them making love on the shores of the ocean.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love is blind**

* * *

Leonard and Penny arrived back in Pasadena after their vacation in Hawaii. Penny had a genuine, affectionate smile on her face the whole time. The flight back was smooth with them not able to get enough of each other. Just kissing and cuddling at every chance. He couldn't believe they got engaged. After all they have been through the ups and downs now they were back in a good place and wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. He was doing well in his chosen field, and it looks like penny career will be getting back on track. Things were looking up. Leonard couldn't wait to share the good news with their friends. The vacation is what they both need, bringing them closer than they have ever been. If someone had asked him two years ago If he would be this happy, he would have looked at them like they are insane. This love they had for each other was too strong and just can't be broken. They were bonded and in one with each other. They now understood and knew what they both wanted; they have grown and in a good way. The trust was back; they were talking and not keeping things bottled up. They shared their worries, fears and pain. They also talked about the future and what they wanted. Life got back to normal after a few weeks. The gang was happy for them they congratulated them, and Amy and Bernadette couldn't get enough of the ring. Emma and Steve were also happy for them too. The gang organised an engagement party for them and invited all their friends. It was a party to remember, Penny couldn't believe she could have a good time without drinking. She had a glass of champagne to toast the engagement but just stuck to soft drinks all passed on Paul Davis details to her agent to arrange a screen test. While Penny was away her agent had been busy promoting her interest; she had dropped penny a couple of scripts from interested parties for Penny to look over. She'd gone through them, and one was exquisite it was about a woman who lost her job, home and family and fought alcoholism to get herself together and win custody of her kids. Penny liked this story because It kind of reminded her of what she had gone through, but she also wanted to wait till she saw Paul's script before she makes a decision. She also wanted to talk to Leonard about a few things that were bothering her. Leonard was also doing well he had done all sorts of research for different companies and his profile was building. He wanted to get back to working in the lab full time but with his role as a consultant it wasn't that easy. He also wanted to study the blueprints and the secret papers of the orb he smuggled out when the army released him. A prototype had been built and ready to be tested on a high-altitude aircraft equipped with the orb. He hopes his calculations were correct, and the aircraft would be able to withstand the speed as it would be traveling ten times the speed of sound. With the money, he was now making. Leonard planned shortly to go solo and open his own will be able to work in peace and do the hours he chooses. Giving him more time to spend with Penny and if her career takes off again, he will support her and travel to locations with her.

* * *

Penny walks into the living room to see Leonard making breakfast. Leonard always woke up early on the weekends to make her breakfast. It was so sweet and thoughtful. She smiled at this.

"Hey, honey."

"Morning beautiful."

"Leonard I just woke up."

"I gathered that, but you are always beautiful in my eyes, day or night." He smiled at her.

"Thank you. so what you are cooking sweetie."

"Just your favourite of bacon, eggs and pancakes."

"With syrup" she eyed him."

"Of course nothing but the best for my lovebug."

"You haven't called me that in a long time," she reaches him and kisses him on the lips.

"I guess I haven't. So what would you like to do today," he asked.

"I thought we could have a lazy day, and maybe you know talk about the wedding."

"I'd like that, go sit in the living room, its nearly done I will bring it out, and we can talk while we eat."

"Ok, but don't be long I'm starving." She winked at him.

They sat at the dining table eating in silence too scared to start the conversation. They both were nervous so Leonard decided to ease the nervousness by bringing up another subject that he knew penny will be comfortable talking about.

"So have you heard back from your agent regarding the part.?"

"Not yet but she should be calling me this afternoon with an update."

"Oh okay hope it's good news I know you are eager to see the script."

"I actually am, If I get the part, it will be good for my profile, and hopefully things will begin to look up."

"You are a great actress even with all the stuff you went through people still want to work with you."

"Ah thanks, honey, you are the best."

"Well I'm your biggest fan and proud of you."

"Are you sure you are not just saying that to get in my pants." She teased.

"Yes and no. I already got in your pants last night" He grinned at her. "But seriously, you are a very talented actress and don't let anyone tell you differently."

"You have a way with words," she bit her bottom lip. "Now I want to get in your pants," she rubs his arm.

"So the wedding" Penny finally brought it up. "Do you want a small or a big wedding?"

"I'm not too forced I want this to be your day the best wedding, the one you dreamed of when you was a little girl."

"What about you? what did you vision for your marriage when you were a kid."

"To be honest I never really thought about getting married then."

"What really? Everyone else does," he shrug his shoulder and said.

"When I was growing up I never thought I'll get a girlfriend let alone get married." He looked down at his food. "After the way my parents marriage turned out I promise myself never to."

"What about the other girls you've been with, didn't you ever think of marriage then." She knew the answer to this will be no but wanted to be sure.

"The only time I ever thought of marriage was when I met you."

"Really when was this?"

"Penny do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No"

"Me either, until I met you, and you know you are the only woman I have ever chased and never gave up on, all the others came on to me. With you no matter how hard I tried to move on something just kept drawing me back to you."

"Leonard I felt it as well when I first met you but I was in denial I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling. I thought it was a phase, and it would blow over, but it never did." Leonard was shocked.

"I knew you liked me back then, but I didn't believe you had feeling for me in that way."

"I hid it well I was also insecure and didn't want to get hurt when you got tired of me."

"Don't say that I will never get tired of you. In fact, it's the opposite I thought you would get bored of me and leave me for some tall and handsome guy."

"Don't put yourself down Leonard you are handsome and my knight in shining armour."

"You are only saying that because you love me." he smirked.

"Yes and, also because you are and cute that's what drew me to you in the first place."

"Thank you. Penny. So about the wedding, you organise the wedding of your dreams, and I will do whatever you want me to do to make it the best wedding for both of us."

"You want me to organise the wedding all by myself with no input from you."

"Yes, our wedding will be the best because I'm marrying you."

"Penny was now in wedding mode and excited. "Okay, the first thing we need to do is find the perfect venue for our big day. Register office or church.

"I don't mind I'm not religious, though."

Leonard, I'm in charge I say a church wedding."

Then why ask if you are going to override me."

"Because I'm in charge. Remember."

"Okay." he looked away and then whispered "Bernadette."

"What was that sweetie?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing."

She glared at him. "I thought so." Penny began to scribble things down.

"Now for the guests, the dress and groom wear, bridesmaids, wedding photographer and the honeymoon." Leonard just smiled as she talked and pretty much zoned out.

Leonard walked in with the bag of taking out to see Penny sitting on one of the dining room chairs reading her script she was so immersed in it that she didn't notice him enter the living room. He stood watching her wondering how long before the aroma of the food hit her; it didn't take long.

"Hey Honey you are back, I'm starving."

"I bet you are it was you turn to pick up the takeaway."

"But I had to read the script" she defended.

"Yeah you could have done that any time, but nooo," she stood up and walked toward him she put her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry baby I promise to make it up to you later," she took the bags from him and went to the kitchen to dish out the food. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So somebody like the script."

"Leonard it is superb I haven't finished reading it all, but it definitely caught my interest."

"He called why you were out and ask me If I wanted the part he wants me to do a screenplay tomorrow morning and If all goes well the part is mine."

"I believe in you, do you want me to come with you."

"What about work?"

"It's okay I'll just go in later."

"Okay and will you help me practice my lines later?"

"Anything for my lovebug. He kissed her cheeks. They both took their plate of food to the dining area and settled down to eat.

* * *

He was been chased he didn't know why? They were at least three of them as he ran across the road. He didn't see the car coming until it was too late he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. The next think he knew he was sitting in the driver's seat of the car that nearly ran him over, he looked ahead as he drove into one of his chasers.

Leonard woke up with sweat pouring down him and shaking violently.

"Leonard you okay?" He heard Penny say. She could see the fear in his eyes, "Leonard." she said again passing him his inhaler. He took a couple of puffs, and slowly his breathing subdued.

"Sorry, Penny I didn't mean to scare you I just had an awful dream."

"It's okay honey it's all over now I'm here for you. Do you want to talk about it." She asked.

"Not really it didn't feel like a dream. It seemed so real like I was really there."

"It's just a nightmare you will forget about it in the morning." She tried to assure him she could see this dream shocked him. "Leonard just hold me and go back to sleep we talk about it in the morning if you want."

He did as she asked him but couldn't go back to sleep. Maybe Penny was right it was just a bad dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy and forever**

* * *

Penny woke to find herself alone in bed. She hated waking up without Leonard beside her.

"Leonard." She called out louder than normal. He came rushing into the room. "Penny are you okay..." and slipped on one her slippers and fell face down, "ouch..."

Penny moved to the end of the bed to see him curled up on the floor rubbing his elbow, and she couldn't help laughing.

"Hey it not funny, it hurts."

"My poor baby."

"So what's the emergency that you nearly got me killed?" He got up and joined penny on the bed. He rubs his arm.

"I just wanted to know where you where I woke up, and you weren't here."

"I'm sorry I went to get a juice box." He kissed her on the lips. He didn't want to tell her that he had the same nightmare and after the third time he just decided not to go back to sleep. It's been going on for the last month now. "So last night was fun and wild. You should get a part in a movie more often." He grinned at her.

"I was happy, and I wanted to share it with you. Problem with that."

"Oh no quite the opposite last night was mind blowing." He looked into her eyes.

"Leonard don't look at me like that."

"What... "

"I know that face, it's your horny face."

"No, it's not, and I don't have a horny face." He grinned.

"Well, you do." She pouted. She got up to use the bathroom. After emptying her bladder and washing her hands and face, she joined him on the bed.

"Are you sure you are fine with me spending three months on location in New York."

"Penny I'm okay with it. I will be coming over every other week to see you. I know it's not enough, and I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, and we will be married by then, and shooting doesn't start for six months so we can enjoy our honeymoon and married life for a bit." Penny grinned. Leonard nodded to agree with her.

"So Penny I thought that now we are both stable and our careers are taking off..."

"Leonard I already moved in if you haven't noticed yet." She giggled. "Amusing genius. I just thought we could buy a bigger house together." He said shyly.

"You want to buy a house with me."

"Of course I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. We are getting married, and we can't live here when your movie is released. I want you to be safe."

"Oh, Leonard, that's so sweet. I never thought about that. But you are right."

"We could go to the estate agent after lunch." She jumped on Leonard sitting on him as she lean in for a kiss. "I would like that you are the best."

They stayed in bed all morning.

* * *

After viewing about four houses in a week and not finding anything suitable they were beginning to think they would never find their dream home as they were driving up the hills to view one last property. Leonard and Penny were not optimistic but what the hell they thought. As the house came into view, they were stunned by the beautiful surroundings.

It was a vast house standing in a two-acre garden with a view over the sea and the distant hills. It had four bedrooms. Three bathrooms two of them en-suite the living room was large and a separate dining room. Penny immediately fell in love with the house.

"Leonard can we buy it please" she begged giving him her best puppy eyes look.

He could never say no to her even if he tried. They had toured the house, and Leonard had to admit he loved it too. The price tag was within their budget, so they put in a bid that was accepted. They arrived back at the apartment exhausted collapsing on the sofa. It had been a long day of house hunting and finally found their dream home.

"I can't wait to move into our new home Leonard. And start decorating, the master bedroom is just amazing." Leonard role his eye and imaged penny painting the whole house pink. He shuddered at this."I know we agreed you are solely in charge of the wedding, but I think the decorating should be both our input."

"Of course honey it should be both our decisions. She kisses his cheek before heading to the kitchen, "but I have the final say."

"Dammit."

Penny came back and handed Leonard a bottle of water.

"It's a shame we can't move in right away."

"I know what you mean, but we move in next month it's not too long. I can still hear the sound of the ocean. It was soothing in the background."

"It was I just hate waiting." Penny frowned.

"You got our wedding to plan that will take your mind off the house."

"Yeah I do haven't I," she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Leonard and Penny wedding day was fast approaching, and Penny had done an excellent job of organising it with the help of their friends. Venue booked; the dresses and tuxedos sealed and delivered. The photographer booked and the guest list sent out a month in advance. They also set up a website that had a list of presents, vouchers or just donating money toward their honeymoon fund. Guests can choose any option and pay online, it took the hassle of guests trying to find presents or unwanted gifts.

Penny parents and siblings were flying in a week before the wedding. Leonard was a bit nervous because his family were coming too. He invited them thinking they would decline but was shocked they accepted. Sheldon was his best man and Amy penny's head bridesmaid.

On the day of the wedding Penny wore the most beautiful dress by Mauro Adami it boasts platinum elements included in it high-grade silk sewn with platinum thread, giving the gown a delicate metallic allure. The handcrafted embroidery strewed across the gown and a gorgeous neckline that asserts penny's beauty.

Leonard wore a beautiful hand-tailored black tuxedo he was oozing sexiness, charisma, and utter confidence. He held his head high as they exchanged vows.

"Penny I fell in love with you, not just for your looks but the person inside. You are the first thing I think about when I open my eyes and the last thing when I close my eyes. I will always be there and treasure you for the rest of my life."

She tried to stop the tears she didn't want to ruin her makeup as she said.

"Leonard when I was down and out you picked me up when I was in pain and hurting you picked me up. I will never forget the love you have shown me from the first hi I love you more than life and you Leonard is the reason today is the happiest day of my life. I know I can be a little insecure. I make mistakes; I am out of control sometimes, but it's because I do not know any other way of loving you."

At the end of the vows, they were both in tears and before the minister could finish saying "you may now kiss the bride." They were already at it like a couple of teenagers.

The wedding was all that she dreamed off. She remembered all eyes on them when they had their first dance but all she had eyes for was him, and everything else didn't exist.

Her dad walking her down the aisles, and dancing with him was one of the highlights for her. And her friends made incredible toasts even Sheldon's best man speech was meaningful. The guest sitting went as planned a well-thought-out seating chart made by Penny had all the family and friends and guests in close proximity and getting to know each other. It was refreshing and enjoyable for all. The food, the dancing and taking pictures was a day to remember. It was the best day of her life, and she shared it with her best friend and the love of her life.

* * *

The honeymoon was equally fantastic, they went to Europe for two weeks and visited London, Paris and Sicily. They had a wonderful time sightseeing and enjoying the local cuisine, taking in the romantic settings of the cities.

They moved into their new home on the hills a week after getting back from their honeymoon. With help from their friends, the move wasn't too stressful with the latest and the best security devices dotted around and the high walls fortified at the top. They felt safe.

Leonard was wide awake it was nearly 5.00am he was tired from the night's activities he drifted in and out of sleep waking up from those recurring dreams that just seems to not want to go away. It worried him he didn't understand what the dreams meant, but it was the same nightmare over and over. He could hear the waves hitting the shoreline it was soothing he turned to look at his beautiful wife who was asleep softly snoring. He spoons penny. She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"You okay baby."

"Yeah I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Bad dream again."

"Yeah, but I'm okay now."

"Are you sure. You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"You worry about me too much, and I love you more for it. But I'm all right."

"I can't help it, honey." She touched his face and said "goodnight sweetie" she kisses him and turn away so he could carry on spooning her.

"Goodnight my angel."

The next few weeks was busy for the couple. Sorting out contracts for her movie and Leonard going through it with her and her lawyers Penny had ace the screen test and Paul Davis, the casting director, offered her the lead role. Filming starts in 6 months. She also was shooting the movie about a woman trying to get her kids after losing everything. That was being shot in LA, so they didn't have to spend time away.

Penny and Leonard were enjoying being a married couple and spend every free time together. They even talked about the next step of raising a family, and they both agreed that is something they want sooner rather than later.

After what they had been through they manage to work their way through all the obstacles thrown at them to get to this good place. And nothing is going to get in their way or their love ever again. The happiness will never go away.

 **The end**

 **Á/N Thank you to all who reviewed and favourite this story. It was a pleasure writing this fic and every review inspired me in different ways. I want to also give a big thanks to bamadude and SRAM for reviewing every chapter and giving me fresh ideas.**

 **I know some readers might be wondering about Leonard's dream and what it meant or had to do with this story. If enongh people are interested i might write a sequel to explained it. Take care.**


End file.
